The Witcher of Remnant
by FancyBunny39492
Summary: During the conjunction of spheres, The Witcher Vance twin brother to Ciri was displaced to Remnant alongside monsters, Scoia'tael, Nilfgaardians, Termarian guerillas, Skellige Pirates and the conflict between. How will this change the world of Remnant. *Expect Both Witcher and RWBY spoilers *Rated M
1. Timeline Of Witcher Event

_**Prologue  
**_

*Revised Witcher Timeline to fit in with Story and help establish the new Universe

 **1253**

-Belleteyn (night between 30 April and 1 May) - Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon of Cintra is born. She is better known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra . Moments after Ciri's birth her twin brother Prince Vance Ard Elen Riannon is born. He is better known as the White lion of Cintra.

 **1257**

-Death of Pavetta and Duny at Sedna Abyss

 **1263**

-July, the Nilfgaardian Empire invades the Northern Kingdoms

-Battle of Marnadal

-Slaughter of Cintra

-Calanthe, Ciri's and Vance's grandmother, commits suicide rather than surrendering to the Nilfgaardians.

-Battle of Sodden Hill

 **1264**

-Geralt finds and adopts both Ciri and Vance

-Ciri and Vance begin to train at Kaer Morhen

 **1267**

-Major events in Blood of Elves, Time of Contempt and Baptism of Fire take place

During these events Vance was with Geralt and was being trained the entire time

Both Ciri and Vance begin to see Yennefer and Geralt as their parents

-Vizimir, Meve, Foltest, Demawend and Henselt meet secretly at Hagge

1 July - Thanedd coup; Nilfgaardian Empire invades Dol Angra valley

-The Lodge of Sorceresses is formed by Philippa Eilhart

 **1268**

-Major events in Lady of the Lake take place

-Red comet, first week of March

-March, Battle of Brenna takes place the Second Northern War ends

2 April - Peace of Cintra – a peace settlement treaty ending the Nilfgaard wars, is signed

6 or 7 June the Rivian Pogrom, Geralt of Rivia is apparently killed by an angry peasant mob, his body is never found. Yennefer of Vengerberg appears to die trying to heal him. The pair were taken by Ciri to a pocket dimension and left there to heal and live their lives in peace.

-Vance then mourns the loss of his sister and his mentor and returns to Kaer Morhen and continues to learn and train under Vesemir

 **1270**

-Events of the Witcher computer game take place

-Vance assists in the defense of Kaer Morhen and reunites with the amnesia stricken Geralt

-Vance sets out on his own to try and find either Yennefer or Ciri after seeing Geralt still alive

 **1271**

-The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings takes place.

-Vance returns to Kaer Morhen despite his failed search he now has a reputation in the Northern Realms as "Gwynllew" or The White Lion

-Vesemir declares Vance a Witcher despite not undergoing any mutations

 **1272**

-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt takes place

-Vance accompanies Geralt and Vesemir as they look for Ciri

-Vance reunites with Yennefer and assists Geralt and Yennefer search for Ciri

-Vance receives his mutations alongside Uma and survives the process becoming a fully fledged Witcher

-Vance reunites with Ciri and assists in the Battle of Kaer Morhen

-Vance accompanies Ciri and Geralt as they leave to confront Imlerith and meet their father Emphyr

-Preparations are made to defeat Eredin and the Wild Hunt

-Story Begins


	2. The Witcher Of Remnant Prologue

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.  
**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I** **'d love to improve the story in the future!  
**

 _ **Undvik**_

 _ **Tedd Deireadh, the Final Age**_

The plan had succeeded Geralt was aboard the Wild Hunt's ghostly flagship the Naglfar and Eredin laid dead after the Witcher Geralt had bested the King of the Hunt in single combat and thus the Wild Hunt was leaderless.

However the Witcher had no time to rejoice in victory or mourn the dead as Eredin's final words rang in his ears "Avallac'h has tricked us both. He set us against each other...and he's made of with Cirilla."

Geralt suddenly heard the familiar growl of the Hounds of the Wild Hunt as he turned around he saw a dozen of blue fierce beasts that always seemed covered in ice and always baying at the heels of the Wild Hunt. "Shit." Geralt murmured as he backed into the corner of the Naglfar and raised his sword, prepared to fight. Then he heard the eerie shimmer behind him, the sound that always accompanies an open portal as then he felt himself get pulled in.

Geralt was then suddenly teleported safely to the coast of Undvik by none other than his lover the raven haired sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg and beside her their adoptive son, The Witcher Vance. "Yen, Vance… Where's Ciri?" he asked in his raspy voice. "What? We thought you knew where she was." The young ashen haired Witcher responded as their sharp golden cat eyes made contact.

"All I know is Avallac'h might've betrayed us. " Geralt replied "What the-? That a storm?" he asked shortly after. "Geralt, Vance... look!" Yennefer says directing their attention to a huge magical barrier over the island's iconic elven tower. From the ancient tower magic can be seen shooting up from it toward another rift in the sky. "Wha...What the hell's happening?!" Asked Geralt "A conjunction of spheres…" Vance replied in a low voice.

"You're right, but I find it damned hard to believe, but... The gate between the worlds is open. We must reach the tower. Quickly. Stop Avallac'h while this can still be reversed." Yennefer answered. "At least we know where Ciri is." Geralt stated.

The trio then began to run inland and up to the tower when suddenly they felt the earth violently shake beneath them "Shit. An earthquake maybe?" Geralt guessed as began to pass the giant ship the Ice Giant was trying to make. "Look out!" Vance cried as he notices an otherworldly portal open above that was raining fire to down below. "Quickly to the hollow on the other side. Go!" Geralt barked out and as they reached the hollow they can to an abandoned camp set up by the NIlfgaardians that had horses. Grab the horse! We'll save time!" Yennefer yells "Giddy-up." Geralt says' to his horse as the three ride through craggy cliffs inland.

As they rode by they dodged many of smaller portals opening and displacing the monsters. "Look at that… these portals are bringing forth Giants, Arachnaea and who knows what else." Vance commented. "And giants shall face giants in battle...Just like in the ballads." Geralt states. "This is not Ragh nar Roog...not yet. The Conjunction is just beginning." Yennefer replies, "Well… shit." Vance mutters to himself "Ciri you better know what you're doing." he thinks to himself."Just a bit further till the base of the tower!" Yennefer coolly calls out.

As they approach the base of the mountain on which the tower sits they see an abandoned village in which a few frozen corpses were strewn around. "What happened to them?" Vance asks, "The White Frost.". 'Then let's hurry up." Vance replied. As they made their way up the base of the mountain Vance suddenly stopped and asked "Do you hear that?" "Yes." Geralt replied "Footsteps… several of them." and from the village several Spectres of the Wild Hunt ran out from the village to chase the trio.

"Huuh… Why can't anything be easy?" The young witcher sarcastically asked before drawing his blade and waiting for the his ghastly foes to arrive. "Go on ahead i'll catch up." The young Witcher cooly says as he raises his sword and prepares to fight. "Be careful." Yennefer says; Vance just chuckles and says "Of course, I'm a professional." to Geralt's amusement as him and Yennefer continue up the mountain.

The first Rider of the Hunt was careless and just blindly swung at Vance; who simply sidestepped and thrust his sword into the Rider's gut only for Vance to lean in a whisper " _Marw_." before pulling out his sword. The second Rider was more cautious and used the opening created by the first Rider to strike Vance, who performed a pirouette which lead into a decapitation in a single blow.

The other three Riders were smarter than their predecessor as they circled Vance and worked together. "Shit… _Axii_." he muttered and two members of the Hunt fought each other after having their brains muddled. As the third Rider lunged into his attack and was relentless in his attacks which was enough to send the young Witcher into playing defensively until he was pushed back into a wall. By this time the fourth Rider had come over after defeating the one who had his mind muddled by _Axii_ alongside four more who came up from the village .

The Witcher was tired, he had been fighting all day and was now catching his breath. Surrounded and his back pressed against the mountain wall and saw the snow above him; then he remembered "When your back's against a wall use it." He turned his back to the ghastly retinue and he formed the sign and shouted _"Aard"_ and then quickly made a shield using _Quen_ and ran as the snow from the mountain came roaring down covering the Wild Hunt. "Thanks Uncle Vesemir." The young Witcher silently prayed as he moved further up the mountain, into the blizzard and towards the tower.

As Vance continued up the mountain pass and through the blinding white storm he found traces of a fight and two dead Hounds of the Hunt torn asunder "Guess the old man's still alive." He states as he continues to fight his way through the blizzard. As he approached the summit he saw the ancient elven tower still starting to fall apart but still standing despite having been erect for centuries.

As he neared closer to the magical barrier he could see the breach in the sky above and very possibly threatening to eat the world. "Yennefer!" he cried out through the blizzard as he saw the sorceress collapsed in her magic barrier and Geralt nowhere to be seen. Yennefer looked back and saw Vance and replied "It's fine Geralt's up ahead looking for Ciri." as Vance nodded and took shelter in Yennefer's magic barrier. "Are you hurt?" Vance asked as he kneeled down by the Sorceress' side. "I'm fine, it just took a lot of energy. I just need some rest." As Vance got up he saw that a surviving member of The Hunt was approaching from the path. "I'll be right back." he told Yennefer as he went to confront the lone rider.

Vance unsheathed his sword as the lone rider ran at him and practically impaled himself on the Witcher's blade and then started to laugh, confusing the young Witcher. "Behind you!" Yennefer warned as suddenly he the heard a thud from behind as a member of the hunt who grabbed him and tackled him off the edge shouting _"Va faill"_ as they fell. Looking over the side Yennefer saw that they had both fell into a closing portal. "Dammit! I'm sorry Vance." she cried and as soon as this had happened the blizzard had died down, Conjunction of Spheres stopped and a moment later Geralt returning with Ciri.

Seeing Yennefer in distress Geralt and Ciri rushed down "Yen, what's wrong?" Geralt called out in concern as he made his way down. "Vance was tackled into a portal, defending me." she lamented. "Ciri… Anything you can do?" Geralt inquired "Not much there are too many worlds he could have gone to… and I can only check them one at a time." She softly replied, hiding her sorrow at the disappearance of her twin.

 _ **Several Months later**_

 _ **White Orchard**_

Geralt, Yennefer, Dandelion and Zoltan are drinking in the tavern. "Where will you meet?" Yennefer asks "Near the huntsman's cottage." Geralt replies in a gruff voice as he walks out of the tavern and to find Ciri. As he reaches the huntsman cottage Mislav the hunter told him that Ciri went up ahead and Geralt thanked the hunter and followed Ciri's footsteps.

Ciri was sitting on a rocky outcrop when Geralt approached her. "You thinking about your brother?" The Witcher asked "Yes." she replied "It's been months since he fell into the portal... and still no sign of him." "Don't worry we'll find him." Geralt reassured her. "I know." she said. "So promised to show me that griffin's nest before we left. Let's go now." she said to shift the topic. Geralt understood and told her"Nest is just up the hill. Griffin's carcass might still be there. As the climbed up the hill a they saw the nest and Ciri approached it and Geralt yelled "Ciri, wait thers something in the-". As a Forktail lept out of the nest and attacked the old Witcher and Witcheress.

The Forktail was fast and aggressive using charging at Ciri and trying to use its tail to cleave her in half; which Ciri managed to roll away in time providing Geralt with an opening to strike and maim the Draconids wings and prevent it from escaping. The Draconid let out a screech in pain an quickly turned it's head and tried to bite Geralt and caught the Witcher's blade in it's mouth allowing Ciri to come up from behind the thrashing beast and decapitate it.

Both breathing heavily Geralt broke the silence "A hair faster - that's all it needed to be to rip your shoulder wide open." he lectured her. "You're angry, wanted to unload. But be that careless, and next time-" he started "Don't you understand?! There won't be a next time!" She interrupted. "Ciri? What are you talking about?" Geralt asked with concern in his voice. "I'm sorry, it's just...it's not a good time." she apologized "Wanna head back? All right. Let's go." He said dropping the subject."

As they enter the town Geralt spots a Nilfgaardian escort headed by General Vooris. "Almost managed to forget it was today. They're here for me, Geralt. I'm going to Nilfgaard. To Emhyr. I know you didn't expect this, but... In Vizima, my father and I spoke...for long. Argued, really, and a messenger came, with a letter. I didn't say anything at first because I wasn't sure, and then... I realized I had to stop fleeing. Realized that if I wish to change anything, I cannot do so hunting monsters round forgotten villages. I must do so from there. From Nilfgaard." Ciri says breaking the silence. "This what you want?" Geralt asks, "Yes. You'll not try to stop me? Take me to the Blue Mountains by force?" she replies "Traveled half the world to find you, but I never intended to force anything on you." he responds. "I know." she says with tear in her eyes and hugs him. "So what will you do now?" She asks him, "Who knows, War's over. There's plenty of work chasing monsters round forgotten villages or I can settle down with Yen and look for your brother." He replies. "He's part of the reason why I accepted the role as Empress to help find him. Tell Yennefer she can contact me with her megascope… and Geralt thank you for everything." She says as she rides off with her Nilfgaardian contingent.

 **Translations for Elder Speech**

 _Marw - Die  
_

 _Va faill- Goodbye  
_


	3. The Witcher Of Remnant Chapter 2

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.  
**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I** **'d love to improve the story in the future!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **RWBY The Best Day Ever**

"Allllright! Team RWBY our last order of business iiiiiiiis… Training in Forever Falls!" The energetic leader of Team RWBY announced. "I don't know about that Ruby. Haven't there been attacks in the forest starting a few months ago?" Blake asked. "That's exactly the reason why I need to go! Were training to become the protectors of humanity it'll be good experience and fun!" Ruby responded excitably "Besides the survivors claim the attacks aren't Grimm!". As team RWBY conversed more, they agreed upon leaving after dinner and took a bullhead down to Forever Falls.

 **Forever Falls**

"We should head back." Weiss urged as the wood began to grow dark around them. "Why are you scared?" Yang teased with a hint of a smile. "No, but we haven't found anything but Grimm. How do we know that these rumors are even true?" Weiss asked as everyone stared at Ruby. "Uhhh… I heard the rumor from Jaune…." Their leader responded meekly. "Of course you believed to Jaune…" The rest of the team mutters.

"Hey, out of curiosity;do any of you know how to get back to our rendezvous?" Blake asked. Blake was met by a laugh from Yang who then replied "Nope!". Defeated team RWBY let out a long sigh before seeing several Ursai coming towards them. "Ruby! I knew this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted as the four Huntresses in training sprang into action.

As the first Ursai charges Yang quickly rolls to the side she then gets up and activates Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by Blake's sudden appearance into the fray as she sinks Gambols Shrouds blade into it's back. As the Ursa turned to maul it's Faunus attacker, Blake summoned a shadow clone of herself as she went back over to Yang.

At the same time Ruby and Weiss are back to back circled by two of the Ursai, Weiss dashes forward with Myrtenaster loaded and Ursa in front of her as Ruby keeps the second Ursa at bay as Weiss fights using her Semblance to hit the Grimm with a flurry of cuts from Cresent Rose.

As Team RWBY finishes off the Grimm, they stop to catch their breath and as they heard a roar loud enough to make one's nose bleed. The beast came leapt from the woods in toppling trees and began to stare at the team of Huntress team who stood disoriented and shrouded in darkness.

The Witcher Vance was meditating as he waited for his potions to brew. "Witcher." A voice called, disturbing the Witcher. Vance arose from his seat and looked at the intruder, and saw it was the elf Cedric. "What is it Cedric?" The Witcher asked the former Scoia'tael. "Lookouts say four ladies have been seen going into the woods." The elf replied as he waited for a response. "They trying to get themselves killed?" The Vance asked. "Doubt it, I was told they were armed.". "Interesting...Alright call yours boys back…Looks like i'm going out." the Witcher replied as Cedric nodded his confirmation and began to walk out.

Vance then walked over to the side of his room and retrieved his armour and weapons. The Witcher donned himself in his leather jacket lined internally with silver velvet. The exterior of his armour was covered in chainmail at the shoulders, arms and midsection allowing the Witcher more mobility. He then grabbed his two swords and donned then on his back alongside his crossbow. He then put his wolf medallion around his neck alongside the wolf pelt he wore around his neck, and finally covered this all with a black cloak with a hood.

The Witcher walked out of the house and into the abandoned town he and others had settled after the Conjunction of Spheres. The town was abandoned and falling apart when they had first arrived, but now the village was once again lively. The town supported just over a hundred people from around their old world and supported various races. However this came at a cost as upon arriving into this new and deadly world the town was attacked by the dark, shadowy beast drawn to the infighting between the different races and the attack several people were killed, the beasts were only driven by the the lone Witcher and a few volunteers he had lead. In the aftermath of the attack; truces were made for the sake of survival mediated by the Witcher who kept the peace.

When the debate about leadership arose a Nilfgaardian lord knew Vances identity and revealed that the Witcher was in fact Vance Ard Elen Riannon, Prince to the throne of Cintra, Heir to Inis Ard Skellig and Inis An Skellig, Prince of Brugge and Duke of Sodden he became the uncontested leader, though not that he had a choice or say in the matter. The citizens of the Northern realms saw him as the Prince of Cintra, and as such a Northerner. The Nilfgaardian's saw the him as the Prince of the Nilfgaardian empire. The Skelligers saw the son of Catlene and a friend of the islanders and a worthy foe. The majority of the Scoia'tael simply vanished the first night and were never heard from or seen from again. Finally the rest of the non-humans saw someone who knew their pain and would look out for them as Witchers were accustomed to not being treated as a person. Since being thrown into leadership the young Prince began the construction of truces, a palisade around the town and lookouts situated around the forest.

The Witcher looked around the town and saw something that could never had happened in the old world, all of these factions and races working together to survive. As he walked towards the exit he asked Cedric for the location of four intruders. Shortly after exiting town the sun had set and the WItcher reached into his pouch and grabbed a vial of Cat which he then proceeded to drink. Disgusting" he muttered after consuming the potion, moments after consuming the potion the effects of its toxicity were clearly visible as his veins now darkened. Now his Witcher senses were further heightened and upon opening his eyes he could see everything again as if it were still day. The Witcher trekked on as he heard the sound of fighting as he ventured further into the woods he saw tracks and trees that had been toppled. "Well...Shit… They're going to be in trouble." The Witcher muttered as he picked up his pace and followed the trail left behind.

As Vance got closer to the fighting he saw the four ladies fighting off several of the shadowy beasts, in the form of bears. Hiding along the tree line he watched impressed as the four ladies managed to kill all of the monsters. Then he heard it, the blood curdling roar of the beast he was tracking down. As he looked at it his suspicion was confirmed, it was a Fiend a large one. The brawny three-eyed ungulate monster with antlers that resembles a were-elk lept out from the woods toppling trees as it prepared to charge the four ladies who were frozen in fear at such a beast.

"Silver for monsters…" Vance muttered as drew his sword as well as a Samum bomb as he waited for the Fiend to make a move. The Fiend began to charge and using it's third eye to hypnotise the four girls in place. Vance threw his Samum in front of the beast several meters before he would impale the ladies. The Fiend let out frienting cry and reared back as it was disoriented and then Vance ran out sword in hand to kill the beast.

Finally out of the the hypnotic illusion created by the fiend Team RWBY was once again aware of what was happening and saw the monstrous sight in front of them alongside a hooded figure fighting it. "Get out of here!" Vance barked as he held back the Fiend trying to buy Team RWBY time to flee. "We'll help you!" Ruby cried as she unsheathed her Scythe and ran towards the Fiend. "Ruby Don't!" The rest of her team cried out. As Ruby approached the Fiend it swatted her away like a fly with such force that Ruby collided into Weiss and knocked them both over. "Ruby you dolt! You could have gotten all of us killed!" Weiss scolded as she got up only to see the Fiend charging towards her and Ruby. Weiss quickly drew Myrtenaster and used her ice dust and encased the Fiends head in ice but not before having her shoulder severely gouged by the Fiends antlers. "Well that's neat. She a sorceress?" Vance thought to himself as he ran over to the two fallen ladies. "Get these two back." He addressed to the Yang and Blake who remained relatively uninjured.

"What about you?" The Weiss asked, Vance simply smirked and replied "Please, I'm a professional." As he threw a Devil's Puff bomb at the immobilized Fiend. As the Fiend struggled to escape it's icy trap a cloud of poison was released and inhaled by the Fiend. The fiend then broke out of it's trap and catching the Witcher off guard managing to pierce the Witchers breastplate and then only to charge the Witcher rolled back and signed for igni. With the fire pouring out of his hands he used it to keep the Fiend at bay and maintain pressure on the ferocious beast as Team RWBY watched the newcomer in awe.

With poison coursing through it's veins, alongside several severe lacerations on its body and suffering severe burns the Fiend collapsed only to look up and pathetically struggled as the Witcher approached and finished off the hunt. "Shit it got me." he muttered as he inspected his wound and drank the some Swallow. Breathing heavily Vance bluntly stated "They need medical attention, your White haired friend bled out and both are unconscious. We'll leave in a minute." As he took the Fiends head as a trophy and harvested it's mutagen. "Are you sure we can trust him Blake?" Yang asked while the Witcher worked away. "I don't know but Weiss and Ruby are hurt and a Bullhead probably won't find us now in the dark" the Fanus replied. "Alright then we'll go." Yang agreed.

The rest of the walk was one of silence as Blake and Yang carried Weiss and Ruby while following Vance who carried the Fiend's head to his settlement. As they reached the settlement the first light of dawn could be seen and they were greeted by a horde of people eagerly waiting to see what Vance had done. Vance then signalled for the four Huntresses to go into a large building a church from the looks of it but not before catching an eyeful of the people as Blake took note of several with pointy ears and those of below average height and the fact that everyone was gathering around their savior.

Vance then dropped the Fiend head in the centre of town as people came out to see what was happening. "Saved those four from a Fiend." He stated and was met with praise from several of the townsfolk mainly the rowdy Skeligers who were impressed with the feat. "What are you planning to do with them?" Cedric asked. "I plan to learn about this world from them as well as use them to establish relations with their people." The Witcher replied. "Why?" someone asked. "This isn't our world we don't know what we're up against and besides I'd help to have some allies. It's only a matter of time before we're attacked by the Scoia'tael if they still live, those shadowy beasts or by the people of this land.""We'll trust your judgement Vance. You haven't lead us astray so far." As he left to let the townsfolk discuss among themselves.

As he entered the ruined Church he saw the four ladies occupying a room and treating their wounded as Vance knocked on their door and walked in. "So…You all okay?" Vance asked as he pulled up a chair and sat. "We're fine thanks for helping us. Who are you?" The Youngest girl asked. "Names Vance, I'm a professional monster hunter known as a Witcher." He replied cooly "And you four are?". "I'm Ruby Rose! We're a team elite warriors dedicated to slaying the creatures of Grimm and whose duty is to uphold the peace of their world." She replied. "The Blond ones my Sister Yang, the one with the bow is Blake and the one unconscious is Weiss.". "Well that's quite pretentious." Vance thought as he walked over to Weiss and inspected her wound. "Fiend must've severed a vein sub-auxiliary probably." Vance muttered. "May I?" Vance asked indicating Weiss' shoulder. "Uhhh…. Sure." Ruby said as team RWBY began to closely watch Vance. Vance then quickly arose and retrieved a some Vodka that had been left behind in the Village. He then carefully coated a cloth in the colourless liquid and applied it the wound with some pressure. Vance then proceeded to remove one of the belts from around his chest and used the belt as a tourniquet to keep pressure on the wound. "She'll be fine, the wound only nicked a vein this was just a precaution. We'll talk more tomorrow, for now rest up; I'll have someone bring you some food and more medical supplies." Vance said as he walked out.


	4. The Witcher Of Remnant Chapter 3

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.  
**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I** **'d love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 3**

Half an Hour After Vance Left

"So…What do you guys think about this?" Ruby asked, disturbing the silence in the ruined Church. "I don't think we should trust them. I mean we haven't even seen this Vance character's face. The whole time he was wearing a cloak." Yang stated. "I disagree." Blake said. "He didn't need to help us with that thing… And besides he brought us to his home.".

"Besides when we were walking in I noticed that the people gathered around him as we came in. So he's probably the leader or someone of high importance. So by bringing us here he risked the lives of the people." The Faunus added. "Still something doesn't feel right. Have you ever seen a Grimm like that before?" Yang asked. "No." Both Blake and Ruby replied to Yang's discomfort. "That thing wasn't the only weird thing out there I caught a glimpse at some of the people here some were human… but others had pointed ears and others were below average height. But none of them were Faunus." Blake said finishing off her observations.

"So you're the leader sis, what do we do now?" Yang asked as her and Blake waited to see their leaders decision. "Well… Weiss is still unconscious and a Bullhead likely won't find us yet. So we should just get as much information from Vance as we can. After that we can try and leave and report this back to Professor Ozpin. But for now we should sleep. It'll be dawn soon but sleep lightly and be ready for anything." Ruby informed her team. And so reluctantly team RWBY fell into a light sleep.

Several Hours Later

Vance didn't sleep after leaving the four girls in the Church. Instead he took the time to increase the patrols within the Village and send Cedric's scouts back out. He had a whole village looking up to him, and he didn't know how first contact was going to go. For all he knew he and the four girls were followed back here and an assault was being prepared. As the young Witcher made rounds through the Village he came across Cedric at the gates.

"Cedric." Vance called out. Cedric turned around and simply replied "Can I help you Witcher?". "Any Word from your boy's?". "Nothing from the forest just wildlife." The Elf replied. "What are your opinions on the four you saved?" Cedric asked. "They clearly have some kind of training. Before the Fiend came I saw them kill several of those shadowy bears." The Witcher answered. "Horseshit. Just the four of them?" the Elf replied in disbelief. "It's true, I swear on the Witcher's Code. Besides they were pretty well armed. Believe it or not the youngest one fight with a scythe.". "War Scythe?" Cedric asked. "No. The gardening kind." The Witcher replies as both him and Cedric let out a chuckle. "Sun's been up for a while… Should probably check on them too. Don't need them peeking around or starting trouble. See ya later Cedric." Vance waved off as he walked back towards the church.

As he made his way towards the church he couldn't help but remember an old tune. "How'd it go again?" Vance thought to himself. "Ahh… That's it…

 _Wolves asleep amidst the trees_

 _Bats all a swaying in the breeze_

 _But one soul lies anxious wide awake_

 _Fearing no manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

 _For your dolly Polly sleep has flown_

 _Don't dare let her tremble alone_

 _For the witcher, heartless, cold Paid in coin of gold_

 _He comes he'll go leave naught behind_

 _But heartache and woe Deep, deep woe_

 _Birds are silent for the night_

 _Cows turned in as daylight dies_

 _But one soul lies anxious wide awake_

 _Fearing no* manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

 _My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries_

 _As the witcher, brave and bold Paid in coin of gold_

 _He'll chop and slice you Cut and dice you_

 _Eat you up whole Eat you whole_

As the Witcher finished his song he had already stumbled into the ruined Church and as he approached the room that the four were staying in he could hear stumbling footsteps and muffled whispers. "Guess they know I'm here." Vance thought as threw his cloak back on and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response simply opened it and walked in.

Upon entering the room he he saw that all four ladies were now awake and armed. The WItcher undeterred simply pulled a chair and sat down facing them. "So… Seems you're all awake now. Who wants to play a game?" Vance asked only to be met with an awkward silence and stares. "Alright then… Anyone every play twenty questions? Let's start with that. You can all go first." Vance added.

"Fine. Let's restart introductions first. I'm Ruby Blond ones my Sister Yang, the one with the black hair is Blake and the one you helped yesterday is Weiss." Ruby simply stated. "Well as I stated yesterday I'm Vance." He bluntly stated as he took off his cloak revealing a handsome young man. Vance had ashen gray hair, a trait passed on to those with the Elder blood. Beneath his armour he seemed to be a rather muscular young man. However his most striking features were his eyes, two piercing cat-like eyes.

"Damn you're hot!" Yang said flirting with Vance. Vance simply smirks and replies "You're not bad yourself." Vance replies. "So first question why did you help us?" Ruby asks. "It's simple you were in trouble. Besides I couldn't let four beautiful ladies just die like that. Being killed by a Fiend is likely a bad way to go." Vance replied. "Alright now my turn, Weiss is it? How's the wound?." Vance asked. Team RWBY was caught off guard with this first question as they assumed that Vance would have asked something more important. "...It's fine. Thanks to you I believe." Weiss replied after a slight delay.

"Alright. That;'s good to hear. Next question.". "Where are you from?" Ruby asked. "Not this world." Vance simply replied. Leaving Team RWBY confused. "Then how did you…" "Not your turn yet. So what are those shadowy beasts?" Vance interrupted. " We call them the Creatures of Grimm. They are creatures of destruction,they are also drawn to feelings of negativity- such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred- often congregating towards the source of these emotions. For as long as humanity can recall walking the surface of Remnant, so do they remember this wicked force." Blake replied. "Interesting. Next question.". "So if you're not from this world. How long have you been here?" Yang asked. "We've been stranded here for several months. We had a few encounters with these Grimm as well during our stay." Vance said back.

"Several months without knowing anything?" Weiss asked. "Yes. We took shelter in this abandoned village put a wall and lived off of what we could get our hands on. We learned from mistakes and a handful of leftover book in the town." Vance replied. "Anyway, continuing on." He begins looking at Blake. "So you really a cat?" Vance asked. Team RWBY then stares at Vance and Blake replies "Yes. How did you know?.". "Uhh, the cat ears? And the smell. No offense.". "None taken. I'm a are similar to Humans, except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals.". "I understand." Vance replies.

"Alright last question." Blake starts. "When we were coming in I saw several people with pointy ears and those of below average height. Are they another race?" Blake asked. "So you did see that… Well yes they are similar to humans, though they aren't treated that way." Vance mutters the last part bitterly. "So are your people friendly? Would they accept us as equals?" Vance asked optimistically. "Some would not all." Blake replied resentfully.

"Well then would you be able to secure a place for my people to live?" Vance asked. "Maybe…" Ruby said "Our headmaster has influence in this kingdom. So we might be able to help.". "I see. Can you arrange a meeting?" Vance asked. "I'll try." Ruby said as she used her scroll to call for a Bullhead extraction as well as for Professor Ozpin to come out. " That must be a one of those scrolls that I read about. Seems like an improved Xenovox." Vance thought. "He'll meet us in the forest in a half hour." Ruby said interrupting Vances thoughts. "Then you can pack up and we'll be on our way." Vance said as he exited the Church.

"So… Thoughts on all this?" Yang asked. "This is awesome! Another world and new monsters to fight in Remnant now!" Ruby said. "Ruby's right. This is quite interesting a whole new culture to learn about and share ideas." Blake added. "Well we're not dead yet." Weiss finished. As they foursome got packed up and made for the gate and to Vance.

"Cedric!" Vance called out. "I'm going out.". "Why?" Cedric asked. "Meeting someone important." Vance said. "Want an escort?". "No. I don't know what will happen, so keep the men on alert and patrol until I'm back." Vance whispered as he left alongside Team RWBY.

"That's the clearing up ahead!" Ruby exclaimed excitably. "Why there? It's full of Grimm" Vance asked. "Because we need to be found." Yang replied as Team RWBY drew their weapons and ran towards the Grimm. A single Beowolf runs towards Yang who is smiling as they run towards one another, ending with the blonde knocking it out in one fiery punch as they pass. This attracts the attention of the rest of the pack of Beowolves in the clearing who begin going after Team RWBY and Vance. A wave of Beowolves are converging on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoots multiple bullets at the oncoming force, while Weiss runs from several of the black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashes towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stops.

Concurrently Blake stands and waits with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swipes at her afterimage, the real deal slicing her would-be attacker in half before slashing through another and cutting down on one more. While Vance calmly stands with his eyes close as several Beowolves sprint towards him, as they attempt to strike he opens his eyes and rolls out of the way then with lightning fast reflexes he draws his silver sword from its sheath and turns counter clockwise plunging his silver sword into the Beowolfs back. As the other Beowolves continue at him he sighs and using Aard interrupts their movements. Giving the Witcher his opportunity as cuts down the Grimm with a flurry of strikes in rapid succession.

As the fight draws near it's end a Bullhead can be seen approaching and lands behind Team RWBY and Vance. The door opens and a man with Silver hair and glasses can be seen and he shouts "Get in!". Team RWBY finishes off what they were doing and make their way to the Bullhead as Vance covers their escape keeping the Grimm at bay using the magic trap Yrden to slow down the remaining Beowolves as Vance cuts them down. Seeing that the Team RWBY have now all boarded the Bullhead he quickly makes his way over and gets in as the Bullhead then begins to take off.

"Hello Vance." The man with silver hair says. "I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of the school these fine young ladies attend. Miss Rose has told me quite a bit about you. How you saved her and her team, how you came with people from another world and that you're a hero. " Vance laughs at the last part. "I'm no hero. I believe that. I'm not gallant enough. Nor valiant enough.I'm a witcher: an artificially created mutant. I kill monsters for money. Nothing more, nothing less." Vance replied. "Well Vance then why save these four ladies and want to help out your settlement?" Ozpin asked. "Because times have changed." The Witcher replied piquing Ozpin's interest.

"Well in any case you wanted to talk about a future for your people? And learn of the world?" Ozpin asked. "Yes." Vance Replied. "Well then we have much to discuss." Ozpin said as the landed. "Welcome to Beacon. This is my school." Ozpin presented proudly. As Vance look around and saw a long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway, leading into a large building perhaps an amphitheater. Along the main avenue trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways mark the way towards the heart of the academy.

"Miss Rose, you and your Team should have yourselves look at in the infirmary. After that the day is yours." Ozpin said as he dismissed them. As Team RWBY walked away they all gave Vance and wave bye and Vance began to follow Ozpin to a large tower, which seemed to be a huge clock. As they reached the top floor Ozpin walked over to a desk, his desk presumably and invited Vance to have a seat. "Well then let's make a deal." Ozpin said with a smirk.


	5. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 4

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 4**

After meeting with Ozpin, he and Vance discussed the current situation and saw mutual benefit in an alliance as after the conjunction of spheres, new monsters had begun appearing and the Huntsmen and Huntresses were powerless against these new terrors. Coincidentally the survivors lead by Vance had difficulty adapting to their new world.

With these conditions threatening both people, the alliance was formed and information was shared, though both sides kept their secrets namely on the subject of magic. During the negotiation it was decided that Vance and his people should be kept separate from the city of Vale due to tension between Humans and Faunus' as both believed that the addition of new races would only make the situation worse.

The solution for Ozpin was quite simple, he offered Vance and his people land north of Vale and Beacon. He informed Vance of an area on the coast which was hidden by mountains. The cove on the sea was still shallow there, limiting chances of attacks by the terrors of the seas while the mountains attacked as a natural shield from wandering Grimm. Although recent report claim that new monsters lurk nearby in the forest hidden within.

The morning had dawned cold and clear evident of the approaching Autumn as the Witcher Vance awoke from his slumber after making camp. Vance arose from his camp and stood alone on the cliffs overlooking the the forests of Forever Falls which spanned for kilometers in every direction. He was North of Beacon and the City of Vale and as he overlooked the sea of red below him he saw it. As promised a hidden cove, sheltered by mountains and with forests lining space within.

As Vance had just finished packing up camp he heard it the now familiar whirring of a hovering Bullhead. The doors of the bullhead opened and the passengers jumped out, landing with a crunch. Without turning his head he said "We've got just over a hundred people waiting back home… And before we go back we need to know if that's safe harbor.". "Aye. You're right about that Witcher. When we return we'll be bloody heroes!" The dwarf Dymitr cried out, to the agreement of the others. "The world doesn't need heroes. It needs professionals. That's why I've requested you lot." The Witcher said.

"All seasoned veterans and chosen to represent your people." The Witcher continued as he looked at his new companions. He noted the five chosen representatives the Dwarf Dymitr who represented the non-human's alongside Cedric who was leading the village. Dymitr was a typical dwarf stocky and bearded, with strongly built bodies and had a hard, low voice. He was veteran from Battle of Sodden Hill alongside the beautiful elven sage Fiona with long amber hair though was arrogant and proud as over the years she had extensive arcane knowledge and power.

Then came the human representatives one for the Northern realms, one for the NIlfgaardian empire and one for the Skelige isles. Each distinguished warrior, from the North was the Temerian Guerilla Vander, who was quiet, reserved and kept hidden under his cloak barely showing his matted black hair. From Nilfgaard the officer Peter Gardic Mawr who was hidden behind the standard black and gold armour of Nilfgaardian Knight. Upon learning of Vance's true identity he swore his sword and the NIlfgaardian survivors to the Prince of Nilfgaard's side. Finally was the Skelige representative the fierce warrior-sailors known as Larvik an Tordrarroch a bulky man who wore no armor and openly exposed the scars he had accumulated over his life.

"This is a scouting mission. We just need to survey the land and get a feel for the resources and monsters in the area. I expect we can all work together and all get out of this alive. Any grudges you may hold release them, now. Our survival's more important." The Witcher finished as the group began to descend the cliff and make their way to cove.

It was noon when the group entered the cove and as the did Vance's medallion began to shake, almost violently as Fiona told him "This is a place of power, magic's flowing freely here and in abundance! Remarkable, we could utilize this and the possibilities are endless!". "Good to know." Vance replied, "We're going to split up now. Fiona keep studying this magic, Dymitr survey the land for resources and minerals, Vander prepare a forward operating base here and set some traps, Peter you're on guard duty and Larvik test the waters. Everyone be careful, you run into any threats don't die and be back by ." Vance ordered as he began his search for monsters nests and the creatures of Grimm.

As Vance explored deep into the forest he found tracks leading further into the woods. "Big, five toes and large claws. Ursa probably." Vance muttered to himself upon analyzing the tracks. As he followed the tracks further into the woods he saw a troop of Endrega also seemingly following the tracks and he slowed his pace and cautiously followed them. The large insectoids lead Vance further the trees began to become more sparse and he soon reached a clearing at the base of the mountain. Just beyond the mountain's base was a more densely wooded area where on inspection the Witcher saw the several Ursai seemingly fighting the Endrega.

As he got closer to the scene he noticed that the Ursai had appeared to eat the Endrega eggs and the Endrega were protecting their colony. As they retreated into the forest to protect the heart of the hive. The Endrega were then pursued by the Ursai. "Interesting. So the Ursai like the Endrega eggs, good to know. Guess I can take out two birds with one stone." Vance told himself as he tossed a Dragon's Dream bomb into the woods which began spewing out flammable gas upon landing, he then followed by tossing in a Dancing Star bomb as well. Upon detonation the all-consuming, destructive fire had engulfed the wooded area trapping both the Ursai and the Insectoids.

Vance then began to walk back toward the camp to meet his team ignoring the burning woods. As the sun fell as Vance reached his camp, to his approval everyone was their. Without wasting anytime Vance asked "Anything to report?". Fiona went first stating "This place has immense magical potential as I stated earlier, though this well may run deeper than I first believed. With this power we could construct an entire city in a few months!". "The mountains flow with silver and iron. This may also be of interest to you Witcher, those mountains over their are mostly granite and limestone. You want a fortress we can make a fortress. You've got a sorceress and dwarves at your disposal to make it work." Dymitr pointed out. "Good to hear anyone else?" The Witcher asked. "Aye. Witcher." Larvik replied "The water is relatively shallow here. Not big enough to houses the terrors of the seas. You could likely establish a good port if you chose to.".

"So we'll have a nearly inaccessible mountain stronghold on the coast to be the headquarters. Apart from that we'll establish a large port city." Vance stated. "Could you imbued magic into both of those as well Fiona?" Vance asked. "It's possibly, though if you have the mages do that we can't help with the actual construction." Fiona replied. "No problem. I'll get some help from our allies and the Dymitr can oversee its construction." Vance replied. "Good work everyone. I'll take first shift everyone else get some sleep good work." Vance praised.

As Vance began his watch he retrieved his scroll a gift from Ozpin. He then followed the steps Ozpin gave him to contact him. Vance couldn't help but wonder if this scroll was just a more advanced Xenox though his thoughts were interrupted as Ozpin answered. "Hello Vance. How goes the search?". "Fine thank you. We found a suitable location and I'm requesting assistance in the construction." Vance replied. "Of course, I'll come and bring some trusted associates as well. We'll arrive tomorrow at first light. See you then." Ozpin said as he ended the conversation.

As Vance continued his watch he heard a rustling sound from the forest and as he got closer he heard a familiar hiss of an Endrega and he saw that an Endrega had impaled itself upon one of Vander's traps. "Shit...It's a guard. Then it must've escaped with a queen." Vance exclaimed as he ran back to the camp shouting and warning his team of the incoming attack.

As he approached the camp he saw the mass of Endrega varying in caste, a swarm of workers, a handful of warriors and a couple guards and then a queen. A monstrous queen large, slow and protected by a durable armor, the carapace alongside powerful pincers, a maw filled with razor-sharp teeth and venom glands packed with deadly toxins. Then he saw his team fighting off the horde of insectoids. "Back off from the Queen! I'll handle her just kill the other!" Vance shouted to his team as he rushed over to join the fray. "I hate bugs."Vance muttered to himself, seeing that an Endrega was closing in on him he backed up and lit them up using Igni and the Endrega began to burn and screech. At the same time team struggled and watched the Witcher work as he carved down the Endrega with precision and speed without any unnecessary movements as he attempted to reach the Queen

His team had finally developed a strategy, their backs pressed against each other. All working side by side to defeat the Insectoids as Dymitr with his crossbow in hand shot at the attacking Endrega with precision rivaling even Elven archers while Fiona hurled fire at the Endrega. While these two were providing ranged assistance Peter tower shield and sword in hand guarded them from any Insectoids that may have slipped through. Concurrently Vander with his dual swords swiftly evaded the attacking Endrega and would pounce on any opening he could get, while Larvik great axe in hand would cleave the Endrega in two.

The Queen charged a Vance who had narrowly managed to avoid charging Queen by rolling out of the way. He quickly turned around and cast the sign Yrden just as the Queen began to move. As the Queen charged again and got trapped Vance began to circle the immobilized Queen and released a flurry of strikes and followed up with throwing a Grapeshot bomb at it. "Shit… If it wasn't pissed off before, it is now." Vance said as Yrden broke off and the bomb exploded, with the Queen making a pained cry.

As Vance prepared to fight once more the Queen began to spit it's venom and as Vance dodged the poisonous spray he was pierced by its poisonous claws. Despite the poison now coursing through his veins he was able to get back up and defeat the Queen by stunning the insectoid with Axii and then plunging his sword into the eyes and then ultimately killing it. Though not before the Queen sliced into Vance a few more times in the chest. Crying out in pain he managed to retrieve a yellow vial of which contained Golden Oriole an antivenom and consume it.

As the last of the Endrega were finished off everyone gathered around Vance. "Witcher… The Grimm, they're here." Fiona announced as she looked around noticing the Ursai watching from the forest. Coughing the Witcher stood up, looking at his team. They were tired, they've been fighting all morning and all took a few hits. "We just need to hold out a bit more… Prepare to fight again..." The Witcher panted. As he looked to the east he saw the dawn beginning to rise accompanied by the Whirring of several Bullheads and people jumping out. As the Grimm ran out to fight Vance and his team they were quickly shot down and killed by the approaching soldiers.

The remaining Grimm were being hunted down by reinforcements. As the first Bullhead landed Ozpin stepped out with his assistant Glynda surveying the situation while approaching Vance. The second Bullhead then landed a man exited, well-dressed and clean wearing a white suit. "Thanks for the help General." Ozpin said, "Of course Oz." The General replied. "Vance this is General James Ironwood of Atlas. His men will provide you assistance with the construction." Ozpin said as he introduced his longtime friend. Ironwood and Vance shook hands and Vance introduced himself "Vance, I'm a professional monster hunter known as a Witcher.". "Yes. I can see your handiwork all around us." Ironwood said as he pointed out the strewn mess of dismembered Endrega's. "Thank you for the assistance General." Vance said. "Of course. I look forward to working with you. Imagine that people and monsters from a different world, simply amazing." Ironwood replied. "Well I'll prepare my men for construction, I'll talk to you soon." Ironwood said before departing and going over to his soldiers.

" Are you all okay?" Ozpin asked concern lining his voice. "We're fine. Just a scratch. Nice timing though." Vance reply with a smirk, as Ozpin lets out a brief chuckle. "Do you got this all planned out?" Ozpin asked. "We do we intend to have a castle and a port city here." Vance replied. "Well Vance, It's time to hold up your end of the deal." Ozpin said as he walked back with Glynda to the Bullhead and waited for Vance. "What do you need for us to do?" Peter asked. "Just keep watch. Fiona will imbued magic into this but discretely. Don't reveal anything important to them and Dymitr will oversee construction. Everyone else just keep tabs on what's happening" Vance answered. "With luck I'll see you all soon. Good work everyone." As Vance began to walk away.

Before Vance boarded the Bullhead he managed to take a trophy from the Endrega Queen, he simply severed its head and put it in a bag before boarding the Bullhead. With a slight groan Ozpin asked "Did you really need to bring that?", "Of course. I need to introduce myself to your students somehow." Vance answered with a smirk. "That's repulsive." Glynda added. "It's simply proof to show the students." Vance replied. "Besides you wanted me to teach at your school. Gotta bring something cool." Vance finished. As the Bullhead took off and made it's way to beacon.


	6. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 5

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Beacon (Prior to "A Minor Hiccup")**

Beacon's was stirred in a frenzy, with rumors of a new teacher in the air. The announcement of a entirely new class and professor was the talk around the school. Naturally with this class being the talk of the school; it was hyped up considerably, though no one actually seemed to know who would be teaching it and what the course was.

Vance had been hidden in Beacon for about a week, at Ozpin's behest as he wished for Vance to teach his students of the new threats that came with him. Begrudgingly Vance had accepted if only to secure survival for his people. During his stay he was kept out of contact from the students, while professor Ozpin and Goodwitch taught Vance of Remnant where he learned of it's history, technology, dust, aura and of the Grimm in greater detail.

He still kept tabs with his people and the progress of his settlement. Progress was going well as the General had offered his men to help build. With the management of dwarven architects and his mages imbuing magic into the settlement he knew that it would be everything he and his people would need. WIth the reports he was getting, the settlement would be completed with another week or so due to this astounding technology.

While he learned more of the world he also had time to experience Remnant himself as he was given free reign to wander the city of Vale. Though while in Vale many looked at him in disgust upon seeing his eyes. He could hear them mutter insults to him calling him a freak, mutant, animal and the list went on. While Vance was used to the insults which came quite often in his profession, he couldn't help but feel disgusted at how vain people were. While the insults didn't phase him at this point he decided to cover his eyes, and as such bought himself a pair of "Aviator Sunglasses" as the saleswoman had called them.

With his eyes now hidden he snuck his way back to Beacon as the sun reached it's peak, informing him that noon had come. When he had arrived he retrieved his equipment donning it and then making his way to his classroom. "Never thought i'd be a teacher." He thought to himself as he entered his classroom.

As he entered his class he was greeted sight by Ozpin, Glynda and two others he didn't know. Other professors he assumed one was a portly with gray hair and a burgundy suit, while man next to him was the complete opposite a slender man with green hair who looked disorganized and was constantly moving .

"Greetings Vance." Ozpin said as he acknowledged the young Witchers presence. "I just thought i'd introduce you to a few more of your colleagues. This is Professor Port and Oobleck. Also good luck with your first class." Ozpin stated as he and Glynda walked out.

"It's doctor Oobleck, actually." The slender man corrected as he shook Vances hand. "So I understand you come from another world? What's it's like?" the history professor asked. "Much like you. Too many similarities actually. We've supernatural monster and a bloody history." Vance replied grimly. "I see. I understand that their are minority races among humans. How are they treated?" The professor asked. "Worse than your Faunus are treated. The equivalent of your White Fang is even more extreme." Vance replied. "Such a shame. Simply dreadful! It is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" The professor finished. "That it is." Vance replied. "Well i've got to go. Good luck and welcome to Beacon!" Oobleck shouted as he made his way out.

Vance then looked to the professor Port and saw him admiring a few of his trophies that he had mounted on the wall, until he came at a stop at the front of the class as he saw a corpse. A griffin corpse to be exact, the beast was rather large and put up a fight. He had killed it the day before as it threatened the progression of his settlement and so he had set off to kill the beast. A long and careful fight with the Witcher winning to it's the young Griffins inexperienced.

"These heads on the walls, are they trophies of things you've killed?" the portly man asked. "Yep. The real deal. My line of work was hunting monsters, so if I wanted to get paid i'd bring proof. Usually the head was enough." Vance replied. "Astounding! I hunted Grimm in my prime, though as i'm sure you know it's impossible to take trophies. Now something like this large beast would be a splendid trophy." Port exclaimed. "Hmm. If you're as good as you think you are we'll go hunt some monsters. Though a this Griffin is considered quite small, a juvenile actually." Vance replied to Port's shock upon hearing the comment about it's size. Port released an awkward laugh and replied "Uhh… Yes perhaps one day we could hunt these things done together! Well good luck with your class!" Port finished as he left the room. Vance after he left Vance released a chuckle and thought "Not so confident now.".So as his company had left Vance had covered the Griffins corpse and sat at his desk and awaited his class to start.

A few minutes had passed and student began to slowly arrive into his class, glancing at him but then to the covered Griffin as they anxiously whispered among themselves trying to guess what was the surprise. Then his saw a red blur rush by followed by the smell of roses and he let himself released a small grin as saw Ruby sitting among the front row. Then he looked to the door to see the rest of her team walk in as Yang smiled and winked at him while while neither Weiss or Blake would make eye contact.

Among the whisper of the class he heard many questions and comments ranging from "This new professors hot." to "Is he wearing leather and chainmail?" and to "Why does he have two swords?". Taking this as his queue to start he simply reached for his crossbow and lined a shot, to the attention of Team RWBY and JNPR and fired the bolt to the back of the room, hitting a target he had set up, bullseye. As the thunk from the impact was heard the class was silent as they looked at the target and the to the clink of chainmail being disturbed as Vance arose.

"As of now class is now in session. I'll take a few questions before I start." Vance said. "What's your name sir? And how old are you?" one student asked. "Call me Vance and I'm 19." He stated. Shocking the first years as they had started attending Beacon at the age of 17. "Any other questions?" Vance asked. "Yeah why do you have two swords? And if your 19 what are your qualifications for teaching us?" a student with orange hair mocked. Vance sighed, he knew he shouldn't have revealed his age but then replied "One swords steel and others silver, both are for killing monsters." Vance coldly stated "In regards to your second question…" Vance simply walked towards the covered Griffin corpse and unveiled it. "This is my teaching qualification along with Professor Ozpin personally requesting me to teach." Vance stated coolly to met with laughter from Yang. "You can come up and take a look if you want." "That shut up that cocky brat." Vance thought as he returned to his desk .

Vance watched as his students widened their eyes, all suddenly taking interest in this course and soon they were all approaching the Griffin's corpse and inspecting it many believing that such a thing couldn't be real as they've never seen or heard of something like this. Vance glanced over to Team RWBY and saw them excitably talking to another Team JNPR as he had read in the school reports. Vance listened into their conversation and heard Ruby telling her friends of him.

Vance sighed as he told everyone to return to their seats, and his class did so begrudgingly. So he began his first lecture "Whether you know it or not, new monsters like these have been appearing across Remnant." He paused as he looked at the fear, confusion and excitement lining the faces of his students. He continued on saying "So this course has been created to teach you how to deal with these monsters. After all your Huntsmen and Huntresses in training and you're meant to handle Grimm not these. So your first assignment is to analyze this Griffin corpse I brought in. Write a report on your findings and submit it in two days. If you wish to start your report now you may. Otherwise class dismissed" He said ending his first lecture and remained at his desk.

Unsurprisingly all of the students slowly filed out of his class a few student giving a nod of approval and surprisingly one student left a note containing her scroll number and winked at Vance before leaving. When most of the class cleared only Vance and Team RWBY remained, and he got up and walked over too them. "If it isn't my favourite students?" Vance said sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to teach here?" Ruby asked. "Ozpin's decision to hid me not mine." Vance stated.

"So you're a teacher… Didn't see that coming. Guess I can't flirt with you anymore." Yang joked. "Yang…" Ruby said in embarrassment. Vance laughed and passed her the note with the scroll number. "Please, you're not the only one interested Xiao Long. Besides your Team is all quite distracting. Four beautiful young ladies." Vance replied winking at Team RWBY, only for them to look away blushing.

"So what do you think of the course so far?" Vance said breaking the awkward silence between them. "It's practical with these monsters from your world settling in. We should learn to fight them on even terms." Blake said. "Right. So before I forget how'd your injury heal Ice Queen?" Vance asked to the rest of Team RWBY snickering. "It's fine thanks, and how did you know people called that?" She asked. "Please I have access to all your files. Besides it was an established nickname and fitting for you. Afterall your file at one point describes you as _nice but can also be a little bit bitchy_ " Vance replied. To the amusement of the rest of Team RWBY and to Weiss' frustration.

"Anyways… I was wondering if you four ladies would spar with me" Vance continued seriously. "Are… You sure you want to do this? I don't think it's school policy for a teacher to challenge their students to a fight." Blake interjected. "No probably not," Vance admitted "But I consider myself your friend. Besides I need to test my skills against Huntsmen and Huntresses at some point.".

"Alright I'm down!" Yang said excitably. "This is stupid but fine." Weiss agreed. "This would be a good test of my abilities." Blake said. "Just give us a time and place professor." Ruby said. "Do you have time now? The training arena should be free." Vance asked. "Give us 15 minutes to prepare." Ruby said as her and Team RWBY left to gather their equipment.

"Wonder if this'll activate my aura and semblance." Vance thought as he prepared a few harmless bombs and potions for his upcoming encounter.

As the five reached the arena that settled down and Ruby taking the initiative asked "What are the rules?". "The same as your regular sparring practice. Also it'll be a 1vs4 and fight with the intent to kill me." Vance stated. "Are you sure?" Yang asked . "Positive. So you ready to begin?" Vance asked as he drew his steel sword.


	7. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 6

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 6**

Vance with his sword in hand glanced at each member as they drew their weapons and he studied them while he recalled what their student profiles had said about their combat skills and weapons. Starting with Ruby he looked a Crescent Rose and thought "A scythe, slow but her semblance makes up for it. Alongside a sniper, bolt action and heavy; shouldn't be too much of a problem.". He continued his observation by looking over to Weiss holding Myrtenaster and thought "A rapier, lightweight and fast. The blade itself should get past my armour but the Dust might."and next he looked over to Blake and looked at Gambol Shroud and mused "Dual wielding swords...Should be easy to disarm her. Though I need to watch out for her enhanced senses and reflexes.". He then finally over to Yang who gave him a confident grin who bore Ember Celica and pondered the actual effectiveness "Gauntlets so she fights with her fists. But it requires her to get close. Shouldn't try to restrain her either those shoguns will blow my arms off.".

Fully understanding his situation he grinned and picked up his sword and said "You four won't win unless you come at me with killing intent. So let's fight!". After declaring the fight to have begun Vance immediately steps back applies a sign Quen to help shield himself and is rushed by Blake and Weiss while Ruby and Yang provide fire support from a distance. Vance steps aside and knocks Blake over, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Vance's continued attacks at her and Weiss.

As the bullets fly Vance summons a bubble like shield of Quen and it absorbs the bullets impact as Blake and Weiss approach he dispels the shield knocking them over and charges towards Ruby and Yang. The battle commences as Ruby performs an low swing, with Vance somersaulting over it, and ducking the next swing, before performing another backflip to dodge the third. Ruby then twirls Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for Vance to knock her away with Aard. Yang fires a shot, only for Vance to raise his sword slice the bullet in half.

"Shit…" Vance remarks as he realizes that all four girls had gotten up and he is now surrounded.

"Didn't want to have to do this… Sorry for the headache Yang." Vance says to Team RWBY's confusion as he casts a strong Axii on Yang and then cuts off a single strand of her hair. "You...you monster!" She shouts as her semblance flares up. "You messed up… You shouldn't ever mess with my sisters hair." Ruby said in a toned half fearful for herself and half concerned for Vance.

"Don't worry about it. Xiao Long be a dear and take care of the Kitty Cat, I've got Red and Ice Queen." Vance said in confident tone as he rushed Ruby and Weiss catching them off guard as he did a pirouette and began his assault. Too the shock of Team RWBY Yang complied with Vances order and began fighting with Blake who defended herself half-heartedly. "Yang what are you doing?" Her team questioned. "Dammit, I hate this feeling…" Yang whispered to herself and then continued "My body's moving on it's own. I can't control it.". "Yeah, it'll do that to you. It influences your mind and makes you do things I want. Real useful but also real useful." Vance replied. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss fended off Vance's attack.

"Had a friend, told me a story couple of road robbers stopped him- one pointed a crossbow at him and the other started rummaging through his satchel. Made the man with the crossbow shoot his friend...then hang himself." Vance replied. "That's horrible." Team RWBY replied. "Such is life. Though you can't judge until you go to my world. Remnant's a fairytale compared to their." Vance said grimly.

As the conversation ended Yang had Blake at the edge of the fighting ring and he dashed over used Aard on Yang who was in front of Blake, knocking both of them out of the ring.. With a groan Blake stumbled back to her feet and went to sit on the benches and grumbled"Hit like a Atlesian Knight… And i'd know.". "Dammit, I didn't even get to fight..." Yang shouted in frustration.

Seeing their two teammates removed from the fight Ruby and Weiss began working together as Weiss began launching Ruby around the arena, increasing the speed of her semblance. Doing so allowed Ruby to strike Vance several times who was put on the defensive. "Shit, she's too fast. Can't even see her until she strikes, but by then it's too late...Guess it's time for a potion." He muttered to himself. Vance then drew the Blizzard potion from his pouch and drank the bitter concoction and immediately felt the effects as it improved his reflexes and reaction time, to the point that it seemingly slows down time.

Not wasting the opportunity he began to fight Ruby on even ground deflecting a strike from Cresent Rose only to be hit by a release of Ice dust from Myrnasters blade freezing him to the floor while Weiss used her Glyphs and prepared to attack Vance simultaneously with Ruby. "Gotta get out of this...Won't last long if they start taking free shots at me…" Vance thinks to himself as he concentrates at a spot behind Ruby.

Suddenly Vance transitions into a teal figure and disappears. "What.. Where'd Vance go?" Ruby asked to no one in particular as her and her Team eyed the arena looking for Vance. "Do you think this is his semblance?" Weiss asked. "No he doesn't even have aura…He's not from this world." Yang replied. "Yes but in Remnant everything with a soul has aura… So maybe he just unlocked his…" Blake replied still trying to figure it out.

In another flash of teal Vance appeared behind Ruby and knocked her out, only to then teleport again behind Weiss and put his sword to her throat. "I win." He says coolly as he sheathed his sword.

"Well let's tend everyones injuries and wait for Red to wake up." Vance says as he picks up Ruby and begins walking to the infirmary. He looks back to see the rest of Team RWBY still wondering about what they saw and says "Come on, we'll talk more after." as Vance continues away.

After all of their injuries had been tended Ruby still remained asleep. "So what was that move you pulled out back in the arena?" Yang asked breaking the silence. "If I had to guess it'd be apart of my heritage…" He started. "What do you mean?" Yang asked. "Let me tell you a story of Lara Dorren and Cregennan of Lod. She – a powerful elven Sage, bearer of the Elder Blood. He – a human mage of great talent and humble should have hated each other, scorned each other. Instead, they burned for one another with powerful to the war raging around them, to the condemnations and curses raining down on them from all sides, they led a humble and happy life. Soon Lara was with child. A babe born of Lara and Cregennan might have joined the best of both races, united them at long last. Alas, this was not to considered Cregennan a traitor and a renegade. They demanded he abandon Lara – and when he refused, they decided to murder them both. Cregennan died, while Lara, still heavy with child, escaped with her she still died soon after but not before giving birth to a child… Riannon, my ancestor." Vance replied.

"Thats awful. Those two were in love but were killed and persecuted because of what the difference in their race?" Blake spat out disgustedly. "So they were." Vance stated. As my old teacher would say "People"Vance turned his head—"like to invent monsters and monstrosities. Then they seem less monstrous themselves.". "So what does this have to do with you though?" Weiss asked. "Ahh… well that elder blood I mentioned flows in my veins and is an extremely rare inherited talent, granting control over time and space…" Vance finished. "So if it's so rare and valuable how did your family acquire it?" Weiss continued to question. "Well… This is awkward. Didn't really want to reveal this but, I'm technically royalty Ice Queen. Technically i'm Prince Vance Ard Elen Riannon better known as the White lion of Cintra." Vance said sheepishly to everyone's surprise. "What are you Prince of exactly?" Yang asked. "Technically I'm Prince of an empire which by now likely rules the entire known world…"He said with a sigh.

"Why would you hide something like this? Why wouldn't you want to be heir?" Weiss questioned even further. "Simple. I don't want anything to be handed to me. I want to live my own life and make my own name for myself. I have my own dreams and ambitions." Vance said. "Besides you should know what it's like to be given everything you ever wanted Ice Queen. Isn't that why you're here?" Vance asked, forcing Weiss to think of her future. "Besides you all know what it's like to grow up under a shadow with high expectations Ruby and Yang's parents were apart of Team STRQ a well known team. Ice Queen over theirs heiress of the Schnee Dust company and Kitty Cat…" Vance looked at Blake who gave him a silent plea to not say what was on his mind. "Well I respect her privacy but she knows as well." Vance finished.

"So… What are your dreams?" Weiss asked surprising everyone. "That's a bit personal but… I intend to live my life, get married… Hell even have a kid or two if it's possible." Vance replied to the conscious members of Team RWBY to only be met with a blush and loss of eye contact. "What did you mean by saying have a kid if it's possible?" Weiss asked flustered. "Quite simple actually. To become a Witcher, one has to go through mutations and in result gets the eyes and enhancements. Though the mutations also leave us emotionless and sterile..." Vance said. "Though there is one positive aspect. Provided i'm still sterile we can fool around as much as we want ladies." He said with a wink as watched Team RWBY continue to get even more flustered. "You can't say things like that! It's indecent you dolt and you're our teacher!" Weiss ranted after gaining some composure. "Please. I don't even have a real job here. A job implies that Im getting paid. I assure you I'm not. Besides are you implying you wouldn't want to try anything we me?" Vance asked to further provoke Weiss.

After receiving no further responses Vance simply said "Well good work today ladies. You all did well, I've got a class to teach so I've got to go now." As Vance walked out the door. "So...Ice Queen you gonna take him up on that offer?" Yang teased. "What? How dare!... The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss started as she stormed out of the room no doubt looking for Vance.

 **Worlds Away in Aen Elle**

Far away in the city of Tir ná Lia in the world of the Aen Elle elves, Avallac'h stood in his laboratory continuing to study and track the Genes of Lara Dorren. He felt a ripple, as if someplace else someone had managed to tame the Elder Blood and go through space and time. Avallac'h chuckled to himself and thought "So he lives...The White lion of Cintra lives…I'm sure Geralt and Ciri would love to hear this…" as he prepared to travel and meet Ciri and Geralt.


	8. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 7

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 7**

A week had passed since Vance had sparred with Team RWBY and he had been alerted by Ozpin that his settlement would be completed in a few days. Though eager to leave, he still had a class to teach.

Vance sat at his desk waiting as his class entered and settled into their seats. When they finally did he greeted the class in his usual greetings"Alright. Hello, welcome back to my class.".

"So could someone please refresh my memory on what we talked about last class?" Vance asked.

"You told us about Ogroids, Professor. You taught us that generally they seem to be big, brutish humanoids, praised for their brawn but not very intelligent." Jaune replied easily.

Vance grinned, he read all of the profiles about his students. He knew that Jaune struggled in about every course he was enrolled in, though he made up for it with his sheer will to learn and keep his place in Beacon.

When Ozpin selected him to be enrolled in Vance's class, most were skeptical of him having an additional class as he was far below average. Though he saw this as an opportunity as this course was entirely new material, and so through sheer determination and willpower he was easily one of Vance's top students.

"Very good Mr. Arc, thank you for mentioning that they generally seem to be big, brutish humanoids. You must remember that not everything you fight will be creatures of Grimm, so while something may generally be true, it may not apply. Now please watch carefully." Vance continued as wheeled in a cage, covered with a black cloak.

"Miss Belladonna. Would you care to unveil the mystery for us?" Vance asked to her chagrin as it brought unwanted attention. As she then made her way up and unveiled a cage, containing a peculiar creature.

It was the size of a child, it's skin was a sickly gray which was all wrinkled and sagging. It had claws that were 3 or 4 inches long and sharp enough to tear a cow open. The worst were the eyes beady red, it had which it used to fix a beady stare upon the class.

"This is a Nekker. These little shits are the bane of the wilderness - the inhabitants of forest villages fear them, and animals give their nests a wide berth. They happen to be social creatures, existing in something akin to tribes, for they can only repel the attacks of stronger assailants en masse."

"Is...Is it sentient?" Blake asked warily.

"That's a difficult question to answer… In my professional opinion, it's not. The main reason is the same as for most monsters, it kills for no reason. For example all animals are sentient, think about it name a type of animal that kills for the sake of killing. You can't, none do." Vance replied.

"But how can you be sure?" Blake continued to question.

"You can't be each case varies though as I just said it kills for no reason that's how I test them. Overall, judgment must be used to decide what or who is and is not a monster. Now if you want you can come up and study it youself don't get yourself. You've got a half hour until class ends." Vance finished.

"Alright too wrap up this lecture, I want a writeup of your personal opinion on what makes something sentient done for next day. I'd like to see Team JNPR and RWBY now, everyone else enjoy your weekend you're dismissed. " Vance stated as his class was officially over and the weekend began.

As the rest of the class filed out Teams JNPR and RWBY gathered around Vance's desk and waited to see what Vance had called them over for.

"So… What did you need Professor?" Jaune asked.

"No need to be so formal, we're all friends here. I just wanted you to try something here." Vance said as he tossed Jaune a small satchel.

"I trust you finished your additional readings, correct?" Vance asked.

"Yeah… It was interesting." Jaune replied shakily.

"Alright then, those are the material you'll need. If you require assistance ask Miss Nikos or Ren I'm sure they'll be glad to help. If you want help testing then I'm sure Miss Valkyrie would love to be of assistance. Well that's all have fun!" Vance said as he dismissed Team JNPR.

"So what was that about?" Yang asked curiously.

"I was providing Jaune with some knowledge from my profession. To do so I gave him the knowledge and means to make some weapons I use." Vance replied casually.

"What kind of weapons? Can I see?" Ruby all but shouted.

"Sure just don't blow yourself up. You can keep it if you want." Vance said as he tossed Ruby a pouch of his Witcher bombs.

"You've been providing your students with the means to make explosives?! Are you trying to lose your job?!" Weiss shrieked.

"Let's all just chill out. Alright Ice Queen? Here I'll even help you out with that." Vance grinned as he tossed a small bomb at Weiss which burst encasing the area around her in ice and snow. To Weiss' frustration and the rest of Team RWBY's amusement.

"Anyways enough about that. I've heard that you four intend to and I quote "Bring down a corrupt organization, threatening Vale". So anyone care to explain?" Vance asked innocently.

"How did you get that information?" Blake asked.

"I try to know as many people as I can. You never know which one you'll need. In this case it was clearly useful." Vance replied smugly.

"Are you planning to stop us?"

"No. You wouldn't listen anyways. Just try not to startle the hornets nest too badly." Vance said as he dismissed Team RWBY who prepared to put their plan into action that night.

 **City of Vale, That Night**

Night had fallen, though it was still young and Vance had decided to go relieve some stress. He had left Beacon and was now wandering around the "Shady Side" of Vale. To be fair it wasn't even that it was at the edge of the industrial district and as such it was a bit of an eyesore to look at, seeing all the towering smokestacks billowing grey smog into the air.

"But hey it had it's own unique charm. I mean if someone wanted to house entire shipments of Dust or Terrorist group this would be the place." Vance silently mused to himself as he walked around looking for a certain building.

In the corner of his eye he saw what he was looking for, on the side of the building were stairs leading down to a large door with a eye level hatch. Above the door rested a sign, a small bronze one clearly worn out and was rusting either to to age or lack of proper care; though the sign was still legible reading "Candlewick's Bar.".

Vance approached attempted to open the door, seeing as it was locked he knocked twice before waiting for a reply. The hatch was swung open and Vance was met with a mask, the design looked similar to a Grimm and seemed to be studying Vance before it asked"Who are you and what do you want?" in a harsh voice.

"Take a look. Whaddaya see?" Vance quipped back.

"Yellow eyes...Cat-like eyes…I think... " The voice replied slowly.

"Heard this was a meeting place for people like me." Vance said gesturing again to his eyes and then to the twin swords seathed and resting on his back.

The man said nothing and closed the hatch, after a moment Vance could hear the unmistakable sound of locks being undone before the door was opened. Vance was then met with a figure wearing uniform consisting of a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood and black pants. "Welcome Brother." He said as he motioned for Vance to enter the bar.

He Vance slowly looked around the room, at first glance it was just a rundown excuse for a bar; but with a perceptive eye it could be seen that this was clearly a base of operations evident by the large map of The City of Vale on the wall which had key points marked out.

Vance looked around again and saw several Faunus and then a man who wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes alongside a black bowler hat. "That's my target." Vance thought as he made his way over.

Vance took a seat next to him and called out to the bartender "Bartender Vodka!" as the bartender fetched Vance his drink.

Without looking over Vance broke the silence saying "Roman Torchwick! Vale's most elusive and notorious criminal. Responsible for the recent dust robberies as well as the organization of the local White Fang. Correct?" .

Roman looked over and with a small grin replied "Aw, it's good to see that the kids these day still respect me. So the first parts common knowledge but how'd you figure out the second part?"

"As I told a mutual friend earlier today,I try to know as many people as I can. You never know which one you'll need. Clearly it's been paying off."

"Oh? Who's this mutual friend you speak of?" Roman asked curiously.

"I believe you would know her as Little Red." Vance replied as he took a sip of his drink and then continued "Anyways Roman, from what i've heard you were just a criminal mastermind. So why join a forces with a terrorist organization. Why such a large gamble? And what do you have to gain from it?"

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take. Besides there are some offers that you just don't refuse."

"So… you're saying if you can't beat 'em join 'em?"

"Exactly. Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world. You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em." He said grimly.

"I've heard that before. So why'd you tell me all of this?" Vance questioned

"Because I've heard all about you." Roman replied smugly. "Besides i'm quite interested in the things I've heard."

"Ah. So that's what happened to the Scoia'tael. So what'd you hear about me?"

"I've heard everything, though the most important things are that you're establishing a secret kingdom north of Vale and on top of that you're the leader of it." Roman replied.

"Well you're well informed. What are you planning to do with that information?"

"Nothing. Your interesting kid. Besides from what I gather you won't interfere with me provided you don't have a reason to correct?" Roman asked.

"That's right."

"Good. See you around." Roman said as he left the bar, no doubt on his way to White Fang recruitment meeting where Blake would be.

With a sigh Vance finished his drink and waited until Team RWBY made some kind of newsworthy commotion so he could jump in.

 **A Half Hour Later**

Vance was still wandering around the Industrial district when he felt the earth shake and heard mechanical whirring and metallic footsteps coming from the freeway. Looking down he saw Team RWBY, fighting a Atlesian Paladin-290 alongside two of their friends who get blown off the freeway..

"Well they always know how to have a good time…" Vance muttered to himself as he teleported down into the midst of the fight. As he reached the fight he drew his sword and looked up at the pilot and saw Roman.

Vance grinned and mockingly waved saying "Ah! Roman longtime no see! Listen tonight's a school night, and it's past their bedtime." as he gestures towards his student "So mind if we finish this up so I can get her home?"

Roman chuckles and shoots forward in the robot. All of Team RWBY go in this time, Blake and Yang going for the feet while Ruby goes for the arms, Weiss provides support with her glyphs while Vance goes for the joints. The Paladin's foot rises to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land.

Roman growls and fires off the missiles, at Weiss and Blake who flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were. Meanwhile Yang and Ruby back off leaving Vance the only one fighting.

"Slow it down somehow!" Vance shouts as he attempts to dodge Romans blows.

"How do you propose we do that?" Weiss shouts back.

"Ice!" Ruby calls out to Weiss who nods and begins summoning a series of glyphs and starts to encase the foot of the Paladin in Ice while Ruby throws the Northern Wind bombs that Vance gave her to reinforce the ice.

Roman grunts in frustration as he attempts to break free of the icy prison while keeping Vance at bay. "Well this is my only chance. Let's put on a show…" Vance mutters to himself as he begins teleporting to all of the joints of the Paladin and begins slicing them attempting to cripple the mech.

Unable to keep up or predict where Vance will appear next Vance manages to sever the joints behind the knee crippling the mech permanently. Though as he does his blade gets lodged in the metal armor. Seeing this Roman attempts to grab Vance who teleports away over to Team RWBY.

He then exits the cockpit as a girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors "Vance, Ladies, Ice Queen… Always a , if you would…". As the pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, only for Yang to go charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws;only to break their image as if made out of a mirror.

Vance then approaches the Paladin and manages to dislodge the sword and sheathed it, only for him to see Team RWBY walking over. He overhears them talking as Weiss jokes "...I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!".

Vance just solemnly shakes his head after hearing the joke and shouts out "Ice Queen, no...Just no." to Weiss frustration.

"So Professor what are you doing here?" Ruby asks.

Vance can hear sirens in the distance evident of the Police coming over, maybe even the military. He frowns and answers "How about we get back to Beacon first...Before you get arrested." as he and Team RWBY flee the scene.


	9. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 8

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.  
**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I** **'d love to improve the story in the future!**

 **A/N- My apologies for not posting last week, but my work schedule was not very accommodating and left little to no time to write. Again my sincere apologies to anyone who may have been waiting for an update..**

 **Chapter 8**

Beacon, That Morning

It was dark out, the first rays of sunlight having not yet risen, but somewhere in the city of Vale lay a Atlesian Paladin already strewn across a highway in shambles. Concurrently five people were sneaking back into Beacon. When they arrived on campus the silence between them was broken with a simple question on Team RWBY's mind "So we're back at Beacon now and not arrested, so… what were you doing over at the highway?" Ruby asked.

"I was working." Vance replied simply.

"You're a teacher what could you possibly be doing in Downtown Vale?"Yang asked.

"You all know I'm not really here as a teacher." Vance deadpanned. "So I won't lie or sugarcoat this, quite simply I'm a hostage." Vance continued.

"What do you mean? Your treated like everyone else, well except for the bit with your eyes."

"So then, I'm a valuable hostage or a political prisoner, whichever title you fancy,"Vance snorted. "I'm only here because I'm the leader of a foreign power and quite frankly those lucky few who know of us don't know what to make of it. So they decide to make us happy by giving us a plot of land, away from the rest of civilization. Then they also take someone important as an ambassador and treat them well, and then send them back to their people in an attempt to get us on their side."

"Assimilation, their trying to make you apart of Vale." Blake said.

"Precisely."

"So then why'd you agree?" Ruby asked.

"I still have much to live for, besides the lives of my people were at stake. This was the best way to buy time. Though soon none of this will matter, after all I'm establishing a kingdom north of Vale."

"Impossible, we would have heard something about it on the news." Weiss interjected.

"Normally yes. But how do you think the people of Remnant would react to a foreign power just showing up overnight and establishing bases. Not yet mentioning that not all of them are human? Look what happened when your Humans encountered the Faunus." Vance asked rhetorically.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you all later. It's past all of your bedtimes and I've gotta talk to Ozpin. Have a nice night." Vance finished as he walked towards the Beacon tower leaving Team RWBY to their thoughts.

Beacon Tower, Ten Minutes Later

As Vance reached the Ozpin's office, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Exiting Vance calmly walked over to Ozpin's desk where Ozpin stood alongside General Ironwood and Glynda. "Hello Vance, I've heard you've had an interesting night." Ozpin said while pointing at a screen, which was showed the destruction left on the highway.

Sheepishly rubbing his neck Vance replied "Sorry about that… But I've gotten good information from all this."

"What were you thinking!? Drawing out a fight in the middle of downtown Vale? On a highway nonetheless?Did you think you were being discreet?!" Ironwood fumed.

"Please, I wasn't the one who brought an army overseas, to a foreign country nonetheless." Vance mused to himself. "Relax, I've made contact with Roman Torchwick and he gave me some pretty good information." Vance replied.

"Torchwick? You mean you found Roman Torchwick and you didn't apprehend him or call for someone else to do it!?" Ironwood continued.

"That would be troublesome. Besides, what I did was more valuable."

"Oh? And what could have been more valuable than capturing him? What could you possibly have found out?" Ozpin said, trying to change the subject.

"Learned a lot actually. Someone's twisting his arm, he's just a puppet for something bigger. He admitted to that himself. Also, he had good information on me and the settlement. You've likely got a rat in your circle or your schools have been compromised.." Vance stated plainly.

"It wouldn't be our circle. Are you sure that we've been compromised?" Glynda asked.

"He knew about the settlement, even if he had heard rumors of the settlement he was still able to get his hands on those Atlesian Paladins, and those don't just go missing. He's got someone on the inside helping him out."

"I see, anything else Vance?" Ozpin asked.

"He smelled of dust, and warehouses. He's likely hiding out in the City. If I were you I'd check out the warehouses discreetly. Maybe use some Faunus and have them scout it out. If they get caught they can just say, they were looking for the White Fang rally." Vance replied.

"I see, good work. Report back to us if you find anything else." Ozpin said as he dismissed Vance who began to leave. "Oh and before I forget! Your settlement, it's now complete. Someone named Cedric has overseen the relocation of your people. He's also been outfitted with a scroll alongside the five who you brought to scout the land." Ozpin interjected.

Vance simply nodded and left, heading to his room to rest before departing the next day.

The Settlement, The Next Day (Burning The Candle)

The afternoon had begun, evident with the sun reaching its peak, while the winds flying by and rustling the leaves. As Vance reached the settlement hidden within the the mountain cove he saw the castle by the sea, alongside the port city, now all finished and full of people, his people.

As Vance toured the city, making his way towards the castle he saw his people. Though they looked different now, younger even as now they had hope shimmering in their eyes and a place to call home. Vance was not a vain and egotistical man yet could not help but find himself smirking when his people would approach him and thank him for what he had done.

As he reached the castle he was met by Cedric alongside the five who had accompanied him to find this place and make it their own. "Cedric, I trust everything went well?" Vance said.

"Aye Witcher. I must say, I'm rather impressed with the results. The people have begun to settle down, and everyone's establishing themselves. Within the next few days the city should be fully functional. Though your people are restless, you should address them soon." Cedric replied.

"I will, after that we'll talk about the future. Tell the people to gather in the heart of the city." Vance said as he made his way to the heart of the city.

Within mere minutes, the heart of the city was flooded with people, all who wished to see what their leader and savior had to say. In the center of the city stood a large building, which was intended to be used as a government building, though it was not the only one. Outside of the building stood a stand in which messages would be relayed to the people personally by either Vance or his messengers.

As he climbed to the stop of the structure he had gained the attention of his people and began his speech. "Today, our people have come together, and in doing so we have established this. A new home, in another world. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore, now more then even, if we wish to survive we must stand united. If not we will be crushed and annihilated by the people of this world. So if you are willing to come together and survive then I welcome you to the city, Tir la Muire and Castle, Kaer Morhen!"

Vance was met with respect as the population in front of him bowed to him, and swearing loyalty to him. "Funny my whole life, I've tried to avoid something like this. Hell I became a Witcher so that I couldn't be considered a successor to any throne. Yet here I am worlds away and Ive still somehow managed to become leader of the people. Destiny was definitely troublesome." Vance thought to himself.

As Vance stepped off the podium he was met by Cedric who asked "Do you truly believe we'd be crushed if it came to war? And do you think war will come?"

"War is inevitable, this world…is too much like our own, to the point that they have their own equivalent to the Scoia'tael. If it came to an all out war, well I have a few trump cards… Though this is world is foreign to us, they have a home field advantage as well as numbers. That's not even taking into account their technology..." Vance replied slowly as if he was calculating strategy's as he spoke.

"I see… Could we win though?" Cedric asked.

"It's a possibility, though I'd need more time to prepare. Alongside that we would need to send people out to look for others who may have been whisked away to Remnant. Could you manage that?" Vance asked.

"Easily. I think we've still got some ex-Scoia'tael and some of them Temerian guerillas left." Cedric said, with a smirk threatening to emerge.

"Good, you'll manage that. The five that helped find this place, appoint them council seats in my stead. We have everything we need here. We've got an ocean to fish, trees to cut, mountains to mine, rivers to drink and a home to defend. You all know what to do, meanwhile I'll improve foreign relations and try to work out some kind of trading deals. I'll be in touch."

"I understand Witcher." Cedric replied as he set off to start up the council in Vance's stead.

As Cedric departed Vance quickly walked off to the closest notice board, picking up a contract which read…

"Good Folk Beware!

Let it hereby be known that

Monsters have taken

Residence north of this fine city!

I urge you to keep away the caves,

Which house these Rock Trolls!

Beware of these flesh eating monsters!"

-A Concerned Citizen

"Perfect." Vance thought to himself, a small smile creeping on the edge of his lips. As he stowed the notice away he quickly set off to find the caves which housed the trolls.

As the young Witcher neared the northern mountains he saw them several, giant hulking humanoids. One spotted him and said "Witcherer! Stops, this trolly cave!"

"Good mornin'! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if ye wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of yer time. Would you consider working for me?" Vance asked.

"Work? No work, Witcherer go home! Troll's need not work." The second one replied.

"Oh? But what if I give you work and pay you with rocks and alcohol? Besides you might even get to Wham-A-Wham or Swish-A-Swunk someone." Vance reasoned. Which lead into an internal debate among the trolls about the offer.

After a few minutes the trolls came to an agreement "Okay Witcherer, Troll's work! Work… be fun! No one to Wham-A-Wham here."

"Perfect. Some of you will be building, the others will be guarding some places. Understand?" Vance asked.

"Standedunder. No one go past Troll's!" One replied, the other declaring"Troll job got, Troll will guarded Witcherer wants."

Vance then gave the trolls their orders, a handful of them would guard the passage leading into Tir la Muire and Kaer Morhen, others guarding the city and castle itself, and finally others would be building bridges and watchtowers all around the hidden kingdom.

As the Trolls departed to do their new jobs he felt a buzz on his side and retrieved his scroll. He read the reminder which appeared on the screen "Beacon Dance Tomorrow.". "Troublesome… I'm probably expected to go."He said thought as he called down a Bullhead to return him back to the school.

As the Bullhead arrived and Vance boarded he made a call his council, when they all accepted his call he started "I'm needed back at Beacon, earlier than expected. I've acquired assistance for us as well, so don't be shocked when the Rock Trolls are patrolling our borders and city."

Dymitr howled with amusement "How'd you get those bloody fools to help us?"

"I offered them alcohol, rocks and the opportunity to Wham-A-Wham or Swish-A-Swunk some people." Vance replied in an amused tone.

"That's actually not a bad deal… I mean at least two of the things made quite a good offer." Dymitr quipped.

"Indeed it is. Anyways… The borders and the city should be secured, so focus our resources on settling in, starting up an economy and making sure this city is sustainable and self-sufficient. After all this is done, we need to prepare a military or at the very least a disciplined militia. As I told Cedric, i'll be trying to establish some trading when I depart. Everyone understand?"

"You're asking for a whole bloody lot Witcher. But aye, we understand and get it done." Larvik responded.

"I know. So if you require anything call me and I'll try and get what you need. Anyways I'll be in touch." Vance said as he finished his call and thanking the pilot docked at Beacon.

"Now back to work…" Vance muttered to himself as he made his way towards his office, only to be interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and as he turned around he saw a woman with jet black hair and eyes that were a mix of orange and red, which reminded Vance of cinders from a fire. Definitely not a Beacon student, he thought she's probably a exchange student..

"Can I help you?" Vance asked politely.


	10. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 9

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Burning The Candle/Dance Dance Infiltration**

As Vance made his way towards his office, only to be interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and as he turned around he saw a woman with jet black hair and eyes that were a mix of orange and red, which reminded Vance of cinders from a fire. Definitely not a Beacon student, he thought she's probably a exchange student..

"Can I help you?" Vance asked politely.

She gave a slight smile and asked "Yes, sorry. I'm not from here and was wondering where the dorm rooms are?"

"Oh, of course. Just follow the main avenue down to the school and the building on the right is where you'll be staying. I walk you there myself, Miss..."

"Falls. Cinder Falls of Haven Academy. You?" She replied.

"The names Vance. So you here to compete in the tournament?" Vance asked as they made their way towards the dorm rooms.

"Yes, my team and I thought it would be a good experience to test ourselves against other Huntsmen and Huntresses. Well that the opportunity to visit another Kingdom." She started, only to look towards Vance and continue, " Anyways enough about myself, tell me about you?".

"Not much to say, I'm just an interim teacher. I owed a favor to the Headmaster and he asked if I'd be interested in paying off my debt teaching. So here I am, teaching the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses." Vance lied.

"So, what do you specialize and teach?" She asked.

"No specialties, like I said i'm just an interim teacher. I just fill in for the real teachers while they prepare for the Vytal Festival and Tournament." He lied as he watched her carefully for any kind of reaction or response. Though before Cinder could have he realized that they had reached the dorms. As he said his goodbyes and departed, attempting to get to his office without any interruptions. Though Vance didn't get far before he felt another hand tap him on the shoulder.

With a sigh he turned around and saw one of his students, Ruby Rose to be exact. He let lose a small grin as she began to speak "Vance, your back! Where'd you go?".

Vance looked around, quickly as if he was looking for someone specific before he answered her in a low voice "Not here Ruby. Meet me in my office in a few minutes if you want to talk. You can bring your team if you want.". She nodded as she made her way off, likely to find her team and then take up his offer.

For the third time that in the span of a half hour Vance tried to make his way to his office. This time he swore to himself that nothing would get in his way, and he was right. Afterall thirds times the charm, he thought.

After seating himself in his office sat down and began replenishing his stock of potions, and bombs while he awaited Team RWBY's appearance. He soon heard a knock on the door and was greeted by Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

"So…" He started. " what brings you here? And where's kitty cat?".

"Blake's been obsessing over Torchwick and hasn't been sleeping because of it. Yang's going to talk to her after this. But we came because you said you couldn't talk down in the courtyard. So where were you?" Ruby responded.

"I see. If Belladonna's not better after you talk to her send for men. But anyways I went to Tir la Muire." he stated.

"Tir la Muire? Where's that?" Ruby asked.

"It's the Kingdom my people built using the land Ozpin gave to us."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Weiss inquired.

"Personally, I intend to connect my kingdom to the rest of Remnant. Though I have certain intentions on how the city will function."

"Such as?" Yang asked.

"It's quite simple. I intend for it to be a sovereign kingdom, apart from the four existing kingdoms. On top of that, it'll be a place free of discrimination. A big dream, I know…" He answered.

"And how would you manage such a feat?" Weiss probed.

Vance flashed a grin and replied " Remnant knows little to nothing about us and our capabilities. Besides no one is stupid enough to start a war against an unknown power. Seeing as we're an unknown force it'll take Vale time to decide how to deal with us. During that time Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas or Menagerie will have learned of us and have received an invitation into an alliance and likely ally with us. Once that happens no one will touch us in fear of starting another war." Vance paused as he calculated the odds of success in his head before continuing.

"Now as long as one alliance has been made, Vale will have to recognize us as a sovereign power or risk insulting us and our ally, which n turn would create another war. After being recognized as a sovereign kingdom, I'll have complete control of the kingdom and will make discrimination illegal and promote immigration after a thorough background check. We want no racist or fanatics within my kingdom. So there you have it, that's how i'll pull it off." Vance finished.

The room was silent as everyone mulled over Vance's plan attempting to poke holes into it and contemplating the odds of success. Seeing as how nobody was able to poke a hole into Vance's plan he simply shifted the conversation away from himself and asked "So what have you been up to?".

"Nothing much just hanging out with friends, training for the tournament and preparing for the dance." Yang replied.

"Right… the dance." Vance drawled out awkwardly.

"Are you going? It's tomorrow." Weiss said.

"How troublesome…" Vance muttered, before replying "Of course, seeing as how I'm a teacher, nobody will search me when I try to get in. You what that means right?" Vance grinned.

"What doe sit mean?" Ruby asked as Weiss sighed and muttered something about Vance being a bad influence while Yang snickered.

"Quite simply, I intend to bring in some alcohol. So just be wary of what you drink. Anyways, if there's nothing else I've got to get my apparel for tomorrow's dance. Oh! And save a dance for me tomorrow!" Vance called out as he dismissed a flushed Team RWBY and left to meet with Ozpin.

Beacon Tower, A Few Minutes Later

As Vance stepped off the elevator he approached Ozpin's desk and took a seat, as he began to make small talk with Ozpin before moving into any pressing matters.

"So… anything to report?" Ozpin inquired.

" Yes, I intend to let Remnant know about my kingdom." Vance stated bluntly.

"Are you sure that's wise? You already see how Faunus are treated, imagine if they learn of new races living amongst them." Ozpin tried to reason.

"I know the risks. But the longer they're in the shadows about this the worse the situation will get. Besides how long will it be before someone manages to find the kingdom? And think about this, me and my people have been stuck here for almost year. Don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors about mysterious humanoids spotted outside the kingdoms or that new monsters are appearing that aren't Grimm in nature." Vance started.

"Ozpin, you know that their are more of my people out there. I need them, back at my kingdom. The people of Remnant need to know about me and my people and even the new monsters infesting their lands. Besides, I've given this a lot of thought and developed a plan." Vance finished.

"Alright… It's your choice, just keep in mind what's at stake."

"Of course Ozpin, of course."

"So will you be attending tomorrow's dance?" Ozpin asked.

"That's why I'm back early. Besides I even gave you my order for an outfit. I trust it's been ordered?" Vance inquired.

"Ah. Yes." Ozpin said as he retrieved a black velvet suit, laddend silver buttons and deep hidden pockets on the inside of the jacket.

"Thanks, anything else you need?" Vance asked as he took the custom made suit.

"Nothing. You're free to go." Ozpin dismissed as Vance left and went to bed.

 **Beacon Ballroom, The Next Night**

The dance had was about to start as Vance donned his new suit, rolling up its sleeves to his forearm, the silver buttons untouched as he left his jacket open, and within his pockets concealing silver hip flasks, which were containing some of the strongest Vodka he could get his hands on.

As Vance looked at himself through the mirror, he felt bare, incomplete even outside of his Witcher attire. He then began looking back to his regular gear and began to rectify the situation as he grabbed the signature wolf pelt he wore around his neck alongside his aviator shades, only to be completed by the knife he had concealed beneath upon his hip. Not as good as his complete outfit, but good enough.

Finally feeling compete enough to make a public appearance he departed towards Beacon's Ballroom and the dance. He he opened the doors inside the ballroom, streamers of a multitude of colours are hung around while the ceiling supported glass chandeliers, while balloons were afloat everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are dancing together in tune with the music while the edge of the room had white cladded tables and refreshment tables.

As Vance walked into the ballroom the first face he was greeted by was that of Yang, who was at the reception table.

"Miss Xiao Long. Not bad, not bad at all." Vance greeted with a grin.

"Same to you Vance. But enough about that. Did you really bring alcohol?"

"That depends. Let's say I did, would you turn me away?" Vance joked as he tossed her a silver flask and Yang's grin widened.

"That's the strongest vodka I could find in the city. But first I believe I said I'd save you and your team a dance." Vance said as he lead Yang to the floor.

As their dance finished Vance said "Have fun with that. Just don't do anything stupid!" as Yang broke off to have some fun of her own.

As Vance finished his first dance he saw Blake and Sun break off as Sun went to the talk to Neptune for a moment leaving Blake by herself, seeing this as his opportunity he went snuck behind her and whispered "How's it going kitty cat?", loud enough for only her to hear as she blushed.

"I take it Yang's talk went through to you?" Vance inquired.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Blake asked.

"Your teammates and I care alot for you and your well being. But that's besides the point, yesterday when I met with you team, I promised I'd save a dance for your team. So would you like to dance?" Vance asked as he and Blake danced until Sun returned from talking to Neptune.

As Vance walked around the room he noticed Ruby and Jaune hiding at the punch bowl and sighed at them as he made his way over.

"Miss Rose you look beautiful, and Mr. Arc you clean up well." Vance complemented before he continued " Anyways I see this is where the socially inept are gathering." He joked as Ruby snickered and Jaune let out a sigh.

"Miss Rose I believe I promised you and your Team a dance. So may you give me the honor in a moment?" Vance asked.

"Oh...uhh sure. I didn't really think you were serious about that..." Ruby trailed off awkwardly.

"Nonsense Miss Rose, who could give up the chance to dance with Beacons most beautiful team of Huntresses?" Vance replied as he led Ruby to dance as she blush. As their dance finished Ruby excused herself and went to talk to some friends. When Vance looked around again he saw Jaune still standing at the punch bowl.

Vance shook his head and made his way over before asking "Mr. Arc, tell me where's your date?".

Jaune sighed and explained how he doesn't have a date and how Weiss is going with Neptune, only for Ruby to explain that Weiss came alone. Before Jaune went to talk to Neptune Vance grabbed his arm and gave him a hard look in the eye.

"Mr. Arc... no Jaune. Listen to me for a minute. Your being a fool, you know that?" Vance stated bluntly before continuing "It's clear that Miss Schnee has no interest for you beyond a friend, yet you still pursue her. Are you even aware of how Miss Nikos feels about you?".

"Pyrrha? What were just friends. She doesn't see me that way." Jaune argued.

"Jaune, she clearly obsessed over you. If you don't believe me then look at how she acts around you. Hell look at her now." Vance said as he pointed to a glum Pyrrha walk up the stairs. "Jaune go talk to her, ask her to dance or out on a date. It's clear that she likes you." Vance finished as Jaune had a change of heart and after thanking Vance began to chase Pyrrha.

As Jaune left Vance and Ruby alone they both watched as Weiss is trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. After she fails, she visibly upset and sad. Vance frowns and says "My apologies Little Red, but it seems I must cheer up Miss Schnee.".

"Yeah of course! Good luck helping Weiss" Ruby encouraged happily.

Vance made his way across the room to where Weiss was sitting. As she looked up Vance smiled and complimented "Miss Schnee, you look dazzling. More So than usual.".

"Thanks, Vance. You look… dashing." She replied with a blush.

"So. Where's your date?" Vance asked.

"Oh… Um I came by myself." She replied embarrassed.

"Well, I simply can't let one of Beacons most beautiful Women sit alone for this dance." Vance said as he extended his hand, "So Miss Schnee, would you be my date for this event?".

Weiss blushed and stuttered answering "I'd love to." as they hit the dance floor.

As the two continued to dance Vance looked around seeing Ruby assisting a tipsy Yang, Blake and Sun are slow dancing while Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie appear to be Waltzing. Penny Polendina dancing with one of her guards.

As Vance and Weiss finally finished dancing they move to the punch bowl for refreshments as Weiss grabs some punch and Vance pulls out his flask and begins to drink, catching Weiss attention.

"You actually brought alcohol to a school event!" Weiss hissed.

Vance chuckled before pointing out Yang tipsy state to Weiss. "Jealous Ice Queen?" Vance grinned as he passed her his flask as he goaded her into taking a sip. As she took a sip Vance saw Neptune approaching before asking if Weiss would like to dance. To which Weiss denied stating that her and Vance were on a date.

"Weiss, you didn't have to turn him down. I wouldn't have been offended if you wanted to dance with him instead." Vance said.

"That's not the problem. You went out of your way to check on me and ask me on a date. So being exclusive to you for this dance is the least I can do for you."

"Look at that! The Ice Queen likes me! She even acknowledged this as a date!" Vance teased to Weiss embarrassment and his amusement. Soon after then headed back to dancing as they witnessed Jaune and Pyrrha walk down together from the balcony and begin to dance together as Vance winked at the new couple who looked rather embarrassed.

After their dance had ended Ruby approached Vance and Weiss telling them she was going back to the dorm room and Vance and Weiss offered to accompany them. As the three walked out into the night air Ruby spots a figure moving across the rooftops.

"Weiss, go tell Ozpin and Ironwood that someone's sneaking into the school. Ruby and I will pursue." Vance said as he began to follow the figure with Ruby following behind.


	11. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 10

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 10**

As Vance and Ruby were heading towards the Beacon Tower as they reach the foot of the building they seen a guard, unconscious and seemingly dragged or thrown into the bushes.

"Shit…" Vance muttered under his breathe, "Little Red, go fetch your scythe. I'll go in first."

"But Vance you're not armed!" She argued.

Vance flashed her a grin and brandished the knife he hid on his hip "I told you, I'm a teacher and that they wouldn't search me. " As he ran into the building he was met by four guards scattered around the room, all unconscious but alive.

"Shit… all unconscious, my opponents got some skill. Maybe this'll be a challenge." He thought as the elevator doors opened revealing another two guards who were unconscious. As he took the elevator up he arrived at the top floor he was met with a room dimly lit by the screens of computers, with no one in sight.

He stepped out of the elevator silently and brandished his weapon, scanning the room for a second time as his cat-like eyes adjusted to the level of light in the room. While he didn't see anyone he heard breathing before he spoke.

"Come out now. I can hear you breathing, your behind the front kiosk." Vance announced.

He waited as a woman, dressed in black for either a heist or a masquerade stood up. "You know this wasn't a masquerade party don't you? Besides even if you're a burglar there's not much to steal here anyways." Vance said dryly.

"Surrender now and I won't have to hurt you." Vance finished with threatened.

"Please, a brat like you has nothing on me." The mysterious woman said as he was met with a hail of dust shards flying at him.

"Dammit…" Vance cursed to himself as he fended off the dust shards with his knife. Whilst deflecting the projectiles of dust one had managed to wind up in his shoulder and he silently recoiled in pain.

Taking the opening the his opponent quickly switched to a black bow and stepped back nocking three arrows and taking aim at Vance who calmly looked her down.

"Tell me have we met before?" Vance asked.

"No, I can't say that we have." She replied.

"Your lying, I can hear your heartbeat increasing, but anyways it's nice to see you again Miss Falls." Vance finished only to be met with a volley of arrows each exploding in an attempt to hit it's mark.

As Vance continued to fend off the attacker he heard and elevator open and smelled a familiar scent, roses. Grinning as his attacker was momentarily distracted looking towards the elevator. Seeing the opportunity he threw his knife at his attacker, breaking her focus as she tried to dodge the knife only to be knocked down by concussive rounds of Crescent Rose.

"Little Red, a pleasure as always." Vance joked as he stood next to Ruby who returned a good natured grin. As there opponent got back onto her feet, Vance tensed as he was now without a weapon and watched trying to formulate a strategy to win this fight.

Though Vance's thoughts were interrupted by Cinder who said "I concede, you are more impressive than I thought. Though you still aren't any match for me." as she summoned a forceful blast of fire, hurling it over to Vance and Ruby. As the fire soared throughout the room Vance quickly drew up Quen, shielding himself and Ruby from the blazing inferno.

As the smoke and fire dispersed Vance let down his magical shield and as he did he scanned the surrounding room, now with set aflame and with several dents alongside scorch marks littering the room. Though he saw no trace of his masked attacker.

"Vance are you okay?" Ruby asked, concerned about the dust shard embedded in his shoulder.

"I'll live. Anyways it's time to go, nothing else we can do here." Vance said as he boarded the elevator and the two descended.

As the reached the bottom they were met by several soldiers alongside Ozpin and Ironwood. "Ruby go home, we'll talk more tomorrow, and nice job up there." Vance said as he dismissed his student and walked over to Ozpin and Ironwood.

"What happened up there?" Ozpin asked.

"An intruder." Vance replied dryly. "Let me get patched up first, we'll talk tomorrow." Vance continued as he pointed out the shard of dust sticking out of his shoulder.

"Fine." The General replied.

 **Beacon Tower, The Next Day**

Vance rode the elevator in silence as he stood there mulling over the events of the prior night, alongside his time in Remnant as he decided what he would divulge in this meeting. Though his thoughts were interrupted as the elevator dinged and he got out and Ruby got on, giving he a quick wink before approaching the meeting.

"Vance what did you learn last night?."

"Ever here the saying 'Two steps forwards, but three backwards'? That's how it was." Vance replied.

"I see." Ozpin frowned "Did you learn anything of value?"

" You're looking for someone under the name of Cinder Falls. Currently under the guise of a student from Haven, alongside a team which will be entering the tournament." Vance replied.

"That's oddly specific… Is that information actually good?" Ironwood questioned.

"Of course it is. She reached out to me prior to the dance under that guise and last night I confronted her about that. The informations still good, they can't pull out of the tournament for their plan to work." Vance responded.

"We can work with that." Ozpin said.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Vance interjected.

"Of course." Ozpin replied.

"Have the General pull out, his ships and technology are too much of a risk." Vance answered.

"What? Why? It's the first line of defence!" Ironwood argued.

" In my short time on Remnant it's been made quite clear to me that Atlas tech is a risk. In my experience it seems that it is easily hijacked as Torchwick and the White Fang had access to the Atlesian Knight prototypes. Those things alone trashed a highway, now imagine if our enemies hijacked one of your ships or something else." Vance countered.

"I agree with Vance." Glynda added. " Even if we are attacked we still have huntsmen and huntresses coming in from around the world to watch the tournament, alongside all of the ones in training."

"Yes, I agree as well. General just keep a small reserve force to help keep the peace, send the rest back home. Human and Faunus soldiers only, nothing that could be compromised." Ozpin finished.

"Fine. I don't agree, but fine." Ironwood said as he grit his teeth.

"Now that we've finished with that, let's move on..." Vance started as he drew everyone's attention yet again. "As you three already know, i've been stuck on Remnant for about a year. During this time i've heard next to nothing about the monsters from my world alongside the Scoia'tael. As I've told you before, the creature of Grimm have nothing on these monsters. Chances are that they've spent the past year watching and learning about Remnant and now that they've learned how Remnant works they'll come out of the shadows and finally be a thorn in our sides." Vance finished.

"You're the expert. What would you have us do?" Ozpin asked.

"I intend to let Remnant know that we exist within the next few weeks. During this time i'd like for special forces to be put together under me to be trained to find and eliminate these threats." Vance stated.

"That won't be easy." Ozpin replied.

"No, but it's necessary." Vance replied.

"What of the silver you require to kill them?" Glynda asked.

"The mountains to the north flow with veins of silver. Besides i'll pass on a few tricks to my operatives. God knows they'll need it." Vance finished.

" Anything else we can supply you with?" Ironwood asked.

"I'd like to request that the special forces be composed of primarily my people and Faunus."

"Can I ask why?" Ozpin asked clearly intrigued by the request.

"It's quite simple, I've told you about myself being a Witcher. Someone specially trained to hunt these monsters, alongside the training we are mutated to enhance our bodies to assist us in our work. Seeing as how it'd be nearly impossible to recreate the procedures for the mutations, the Faunus and my people would be the best bet. Seeing as how the Faunus have superior senses, night vision alongside useful animalistic traits, alongside them by people have the most experience with these monsters. I personally believe this would be the most effective solution." Vance reasoned.

"That sounds reasonable, I'll see what we can do about that." Ironwood replied.

"Alright, I'll be going back to my people to make preparations for all this. I understand that the first years are going on a field trip of sorts. Correct?" Vance asked, which was met by a nod from Glynda. "Well call me back before Team RWBY and JNPR return." Vance requested.

"And why's that?" Ozpin asked.

"Because Team RWBY made first contact with my people. Them and Team JNPR will serve as a bridge between us and Remnant before all of Remnant learns of us." Vance finished as he gave a two fingered salute and left.

"So what do you think Ozpin? Do we let him in?" Ironwood asked.

"He's a good ally to have." Glynda added.

Only for both of them to be met with silence as Ozpin got up and simply stared out the window overlooking Beacon and Vale, where he simply thought about his next move.

 **Worlds Away, An Undisclosed Location in Nilfgaard**

It was getting dark, inn was nearly almost vacant if not for the inkeep and three hooded figure who sat in the corner of the room. There sat the Witcher Geralt, the Sorceress Yennefer and the Nilfgaardian Empress Cirilia all sitting as they made small talk on each others lives.

There conversations were soon interrupted as fourth figure entered the inn and made his way over and began "Are you sure it's safe here?" the fourth figure asked.

"Yes, this is an old Niflgaardian safehouse. Now sit Avallac'h. " Ciri replied.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Geralt asked.

"Yes, I have reason to believe that Vance is alive." Avallac'h stated bluntly.

"He's fell into that portal almost a year ago. Despite how much faith I have in that boy's skills I have my doubts." Yennefer replied.

"No it's possible, back when I was evading the Wild Hunt, I traveled and found other worlds that were livable, he could have been on one of thoses". Ciri said optimistically.

"That's besides the point, what's your proof?" Geralt asked.

"You are all aware of how I was responsible for the Elder Blood program yes?" Avallac'h asked as he was met with a yes from all of them. "During this time I had to track down Lara Doren's descendants. Recently I've been detecting usage of the Elder Blood from another world. Seeing as how all of the lines have ended with the exception of Cirilla and Vance, it is quite probable that he is alive." Avallac'h explained.

"So… When can I go get him?" Geralt asked.

"I need more time to find his exact location. After that I need to find and plan a pathway to that world. I'll alert you when I'm ready."Avallac'h finished.


	12. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 11

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Tir ná Muire** **, The Next Day**

The city was bustling, it's inhabitants adapting to their new home on Remnant as well as each other. In the aftermath of the city's founding the various factions had laid down their arms against each other and had united, in order to meet a common goal: Survival.

Under the leadership of Vance and by extension the council he had put in place it seemed that the 'Country of the Sea' was in a state of peace. Though in the midst of this blissful time of peace Vance was reminded of his father's words 'In times of peace prepare for war.'. Vance knew far too well of what his father spoke of, his own life being a testament to it.

As Vance made his way to the 'Castle of the Sea' or otherwise known as Kaer Morhen he braced himself for what was to come. As he entered the council room and exchanged greetings with the other council members he took his seat.

"So Witcher, what did you call us all here for?" dwarven veteran Dymitr asked.

"Just here to hash out the final details of my plan." Vance replied.

"And what would this plan be?" The elven mage Fiona asked.

"I intend for the world to learn about us. Alongside that I've a plan to integrate us into this world."

"And once they learn of us, what'll stop them from attack us?" The Nilfgaardian captain Peter asked.

"The plan itself is quite simple yet effective. But before that you need some knowledge of Remnant's history. In remnant there are two sentient species Humans and Faunus; which are people with animal-like features such as cat ears or tails. Now replace the Faunus with Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, and Halflings and you get our history. In our history and Remnants history the people have been divided in two." Vance started.

"You mean to bring to Faunus to our aid?" the Temerian Guerilla Vander laughed "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Precisely. The method of doing so is quite simple in Remnant there are five countries and an unofficial sixth in which the majority of Faunus dwell. I plan to send out six letters, one to each country. These letters will detail many things including the offer of an alliance and our intention to remain neutral in the affairs of Remnant, alongside the fact that we do not discriminate and the fact that we have various sentient species. By doing so it will get us an alliance with at least the Faunus, which in turn is a deterrent from other countries to attack us in fear of another war. Should that deterrent not be enough the fact that I intend to train another generation of Witcher's although without the mutations to combat the monsters that came over with us should be, seeing as how no one else has this knowledge." Vance finished.

The room was silently as the council mulled over the brilliant plan which was just laid before them. The room was then caught in a hearty laugh as Larvik just laughed at the sheer tenacity given off by the plan.

"You truly are the son of Emhyr, creating such a plan to gain a power on a global scale without the need of your own military might! I could only imagine you at the head of the Nilfgaardian empire!" Peter praised.

"The imperial throne was never for me. Even if my father had offered it to me, nothing would come of it. Afterall look into my eyes and tell me what you see." Vance said rhetorically.

"Cat-like eyes, which signify your status as a Witcher." Dymitr replied.

"Precisely. A Witcher would never be allowed to take the throne despite his lineage furthermore after all the mutations we go through Witchers are sterile. Besides I've never even wanted to rule, that role was always meant for Cirilla." Vance said.

"Anything else you wish to inform us on?" Fiona asked.

"Yes. Get together twelve volunteers to be trained as a Witcher. But make it clear that no mutations will be involved. If possible scan the population for those who are magically attuned and begin training them. We need every asset at it's best for what's to come." Vance requested as Fiona nodded.

"Only twelve Witcher in training?" Vander questioned.

"I'm only one man. Besides it'll be easier to focus on their individual strengths and weaknesses. In turn I'll improve their strengths and remove their weakness. In turn will create better Witchers, after all quality over quantity." Vance replied.

"So what are your plans now?" Larvik asked.

"Tomorrow some of my students will be returning from a mission. When they do I intend to bring them here and will have them integrate into society with us. By doing so it will help build trust in between our people and make our integration smoother." Vance explained.

"How would your students have any influence on the world?" Peter asked.

"Of the eight students I'll bring: One is the daughter and heir of what is essentially Remnants largest defence against the creatures of Grimm, while another is the daughter of the leader of the country in which the Faunus inhabit and the third is someone of renown due to her fighting prowess. These three alone have enough connections to get us what we need." Vance finished.

Dymitr laughed, "Even when you playing into someone else's hand you've managed to turn it around and made it your advantage! You're a bloody genius!"

"One last request. Have Cedric and his scouts look for sentient monsters as well. Have him offer them asylum in our forests." Vance said.

"You wish to unleash monsters onto these lands? Why?" Vander questioned.

"You're all aware that their are three ways to get to us. The Sea, sky and one small passage through the mountains. The sea is too shallow for ships of war to attack us, besides we'd see the attackers coming. The air is protected by the fierce mountain storms and the mountain pass by some rock trolls I met." Vance started.

"Now everyone here's has heard of the forest of Brokilon which is forbidden territory, the kingdom of Dryads, Hamadryads, Leprechauns and Pucks. We all know that no human was allowed their as the Dryads shot on sight. However the Dryads did allow the Scoia'tael to move through the forest and protected the Scoia'tael within their borders. I propose we partner ourselves with sentient monsters and co-exist to survive." Vance finished.

"Never thought I'd hear a Witcher defending monsters." Dymitr quipped.

"Even so, your plan makes sense. If you can these monsters on our side, we'd be nigh invincible." Peter agreed.

"It will be done Witcher. I must confess your leadership is quite interesting. In all the centuries I've lived I've never seen a leader quite like you. I'd like to see what you will accomplish here."

"This meeting is adjourned, thank you all for coming and your loyalty and devotion to this city and it's people. I shall be back in two or three days." Vance stated as he departed from the council chambers and set off to get back to Beacon before nightfall.

 **Beacon, That Night**

"Vance," Ozpin greeted, as he stood standing by Ironwood and Glynda as they greeted the young Witcher. "Come in."

Vance walked towards the table, glancing around the room and watching the emotions displayed on their faces. They all had a look of seriousness on their faces.

He had no idea what had happened to warrant their attention to him, seeing as how he had just arrived back a Beacon.

The young Witcher turned to Ozpin and asked "What did you need?".

WIth a grave look on his face Ozpin began "It seems that now it is time for us to let you in on some of our…"

"Lesser known projects." Ironwood finished.

"Oh?" Vance said as he raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by where this conversation was going.

"We… have decided to let you in on our burden. My inner circle, if you will." Ozpin continued.

"So. Who's this 'we' you speak of?" Vance asked carefully.

"This inner circle is composed of myself, Glynda, the General here, a man named Qrow and Professor Lionheart of Haven." Ozpin explained.

"And what exactly is this inner circle that you speak of?" Vance questioned.

"As Qrow would say we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about." Ozpin replied.

"So you're protecting this world from some hidden evils. Tell me how do I fit in? I'm not even from Remnant. Hell I've only been on Remnant for about a year." Vance replied in a guarded tone.

"Vance." Glynda began in a kind yet firm tone. "Most of Remnant doesn't believe in magic. Despite the fact that it exist, you and your people are a testament to that."

"Magic is chaos and chaos breed fear. In remnant it's through the Grimm, isn't it?" Vance interjected.

Ozpin closed his eyes as if he was in deep thought before responding "Precisely. Vance seeing as how your from a world which is familiar with magic and you yourself having that knowledge, you would be our resident expert. Despite what you may think of us now our motive remains the same: Protecting Remnant and her people.".

"WIth the way this conversations going it seems there's some other magical force besides the Grimm. Would that be correct?" Vance asked.

Ironwood nodded and asked "Vance, what do you think about fairy tales?".

"Hmm, not my thing even as a child. I've always found them to be a little to true. Same goes with myths and legends no matter how diluted they become, they still hold a shred of truth." Vance said.

Ozpin nodded grimly in agreement "The same goes for Remnant. Here on Remnant we have a children's tale known as the Four Seasons. In this story four young women, coax an old hermit out of his home and in doing so bring him out of his loneliness and solitude. In return, he provides the four Maidens with immense powers as thanks.".

"I take it that these four 'Maidens' that you speak of really did exist?" Vance asked.

"So they do. The four Maidens are the physical embodiment of the seasons after all, Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter each magically powerful in their own right.." Ozpin finished.

"So how does it work?"

"The Maidens powers are passed down," Glynda began. "When a Maiden dies the power is given to the one who is last in the Maidens thoughts - if they were a young woman. Otherwise the power is passed to someone randomly." She finished.

"So, assume I join this 'Inner circle' of yours. What exactly do you want from me." Vance asked slowly as he tried to gauge a reaction from someone.

"Assuming you join, you will tasked with defending Remnant. Whether that means you keep tabs on our enemies, compiling knowledge on magic or…" Ozpin paused before smiling in realization " perhaps distracting our enemies with the declaration of a new sovereign nation.".

Vance closed his eyes, thinking on this decision before him. Before fully grasping the situation before him and the threat that it lies for his people.

" So be it. As troublesome as this is this threat is not only to your people, but also to mine and sadly I believe every word of what you said. I'll join, afterall a leader is nothing without his people." Vance replied firmly.

Ozpin smiled and extended his hand to Vance who took it sealed his entry into Ozpin's 'Inner Circle'. Committing Himself to the fight for Remnant.

"Now that you are with us it has come to my attention that during your time here you have not unlocked your Aura and by extent your semblance. Correct?" Ozpin asked.

"That would be correct. Seeing as how I'm not from Remnant it seems it would have to be unlocked manually by someone else. My understanding is that if this is the case it is done by someone you trust. Correct?" Vance replied.

"Your well informed." Ironwood noted.

"Yes, it's not necessary for it to be someone close to you, but is it tradition." Glynda finished.

"I understand. I'll see to it once my students arrive. After that I'm taking Team RWBY and JNPR up north. We'll be back just before the Vytal tournament actually starts." Vance said as he gave a two fingered salute and left the office.

"So… that went better than expected. He took the news a lot better than I did." the General started.

"So he did..." Ozpin paused. "Though he does come from a world that wholly knows of was this the right choice? I've just brought in people who aren't even from this world into a war that shouldn't concern them.".

"It was inevitable, they would have been dragged in one way or another. You simply made it on their terms." Glynda replied.

"Besides, the three of us here decided that this was the best course of action." Ironwood defended.

"So we did…" Ozpin mused to himself, contemplating their choice.


	13. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 12

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Breach**

The dawn broke the horizon, coating the sky in a warm orange glow as Team JNPR prepared to set off on their first mission. As they discussed the call that Jaune had received from Ruby the night prior they began to notice a figure leaning against the cargo bay, seemingly watching them as if they were waiting to confront the Huntsmen and Huntresses

Getting closer they could distinguish the man , it was none other than their professor; Vance. Upon closer examination it could be seen that Vance was fully dressed as if he were expecting a fight. "Professor," Jaune started as he took a second take at his teacher's apparel. "Are you going on a mission?".

Vance nodded his head in confirmation as he looked over at Team JNPR "Yeah. I volunteered to supervise your first mission.".

"Oh, Professor Port was suppose to oversee us. Did something happen to him?" Ren asked in earnest concern.

Vance let out a small chuckle "No no, nothing like that. I simply got back from my mission earlier than expected and decided to tag along with some of my best students. Besides after this I'm taking your team and Ruby's on a mission.".

"Ooh, what's the mission?" Nora asked excitably.

"It's complicated, but I'd say it's diplomatic in nature." Vance said.

"A diplomatic mission? That's no fun." Nora complained.

"Nora." Ren chided only to be met with a cheeky grin.

"Miss Valkyrie, you say that now. But just wait until you get to play with the explosives." Vance added at which everyone's eyes opened in shock and a glimmer appeared in Nora's eyes at the mention of explosives.

"Anyways we'll talk more about this when we get back from the mission. Jaune do you mind calling Ruby and informing her to not take another mission until we get back?" Vance asked as he loaded his equipment onto the Bullhead.

"Actually professor… I got a call from Ruby earlier today." Jaune started.

"And? What'd she have to say?" Vance asked as he finished loading his equipment and looked at Team JNPR.

"Well… that's thing, the call lasted a few seconds and I only heard noises before the call was disconnected." Jaune finished.

"Chances are they had a complication with their mission." Vance said as he sighed, "Why is it always those four getting into these troublesome situations?" Vance mused. "In anycase get on board, it's time to go…" Vance trailed off as he saw smoke rising from the city of Vale.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sirens blaring, as Team JNPR got aboard Vance ordered the pilot to take them over to the smoke.

"What's the plan?" Jaune asked looking to Vance for instructions.

"Last time I checked you were the leader of your team. So lead." Vance said as he looked town at the battleground known as Vale, where the city was being overtaken by Grimm.

The Bullhead came to a stop as the pilot allowed it's occupants to survey the situation from above. Looking down Vance could see a whole array of Grimm ranging from Beowolves and Ursai to a pair of King Taijitu and Nevermores emerging from a massive breach in the street or flying in.

Upon further examination it could be seen that Team RWBY was in the heat of the battle, standing in the middle of a pavilion as they were surrounded by dozens of Grimm. Then it happened in a flash the King Taijitu let out a roar, seemingly as a signal for the rest of the Grimm to begin a synchronized attack from all sides as the Grimm moved in and Nevermores circled above them, as if waiting for the right moment to dive in.

"Bring us in closer." Jaune ordered the pilot.

"I'll try my best to look for an opening, but it'll be dangerous to get to close." The pilot replied.

Vance said nothing as he drew his sword and waited looking for his opening. Then it happened the King Taijitu reared it's head as it prepared to strike, as it rose Vance jumped out of the Bullhead and towards the giant snake. As Vance's silver blade dug deep into the giant snake he keep his grip as he fell and the blade was dragged through the snake, bisecting the monstrous Grimm.

Seeing as how Vance had entered the fray Team JNPR continued in suite as they jumped out of the Bullhead and joined their friends in the battle. As Vance fought he watched his students as the two teams skillfully show the payoff of training under Beacon's tutelage, with each team working together in their designated four man cells.

As the fighting continued Vance split off from his students as he felt his medallion begin to tremble, informing him of the useage of magic in the area. As he began to track the source it lead him to the source of this whole affair; the breach. Getting closer to the source he was met by more resistance, alongside the smell of rotting flesh which began to permeate the air no doubt coming from the Breach.

Curious of his discovery he weaved the sign Quen and shielded himself as he drew up a bomb, to be exact he pulled out two as he chucked both into the breach blindly as he danced around the Grimm, blade in hand and cut them down, one by one. Rotten eggs and corpses, was the only way Vance could describe the smell of the gas he had released, evident of the Dragon's Dream he had thrown down into the Breach as he took cover and waited for the fiery explosion to come; Dancing Star, these two bombs together may well be one of the deadliest combinations that Witchers were known to use.

As the breach became a fiery inferno across the battleground it screams and cries of pain could be heard coming from the Grimm as they were roasted alive. Though not before he heard an eerie screech, one he had not heard since he had been whisked away to Remnant. As he got up he quickly made use of the elder blood within his veins, teleporting towards his young students as he gathered them together.

"Vance, what's the problem?" Ruby asked.

"A bat. A very large and angry bat." Vance replied dryly.

"A bat? You called us all here because you were scared of a bat?" Yang joked half-heartedly as she fired off several rounds of her Ember Celica.

As they fought off the Grimm back to back Jaune saw it first, crawling out of the breach was a humanoid figure with batlike features, it's skin a mix of red and brown as if it was decaying, it's claws several inches long and stained with blood. "Holy shit! You call that a bat?" Jaune cried as he pointed out the beast.

"Well yeah, in my experience Katakan's and bats look pretty similar." Vance drawled sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Blake asked.

"You just keep the Grimm off of me. Katakan's are especially dangerous. Hell those things can easily shatter my armour or impale me. Besides you'll be fine, it looks like backups here." Vance said as he pointed out the incoming Atlesian soldiers and Beacon forces before making his way over to face the Katakan.

As Vance made his way over to the higher Vampire uninterrupted as a hail of bullets and dust rained down upon the Grimm from the impending reinforcements. As he closed in on the higher Vampire he remembered words of wisdom he had learned from Vesemir 'Dodging is essential when fighting Katakan's. Their claws cannot be parried and would shatter even the finest of Mahakam made armour. Don't get hit, chances are it'll just need one swipe to kill you. If that wasn't bad enough these buggers can become length of their claws to determine it's their you can plan the rest of your battle accordingly.

Vance looked at the Katakan estimating the length of its beard and claws, its beard reaching down to its knees and it's claws easily longer than Vance's forearm, more than enough to impale him and someone behind him. 'Judging by beard and claws i'd say you've been alive for a century or two, maybe even three. This won't be easy, hell I'd be lucky to make it out alive.' Vance thought.

"Damn you're ugly." Vance taunted in homage to his father figure and mentor as he recalled his old life and lessons before being whisked away to start anew.

"As Uncle Vesemir said 'Their claws cannot be parried and would shatter even the finest of Mahakam made armour.' so no need for magic yet alone Quen." Vance said as he pulled out a dimeriteium bomb to nullify all magic in use, in this case to nullify the Vampires invisibility.

"Here goes nothing." Vance said as he threw the bomb over by the Katakan, releasing dimmeritium in the air and soon to be coursing through the Vampires and Vance's blood. As the bomb exploded Vance retrieved a vial from his jacket pocket and uncorked the foul black substance before swallowing the concoction. "Ugh… Disgusting" Vance spat after he consumed the vial of blackblood.

"Now let's dance." Vance said as he raised his silver sword and swung at the Katakan only for his blade redirected by the it's monstrous claws, forcing Vance to back up so as not to be impaled by it's other. Though Vance moved the Katakan was simply faster and it's claws had grazed Vance's armour, which now sported claw marks along the chainmail and leather jacket.

'He's fast, i'll give him that. I'll have to make myself an opening.' Vance thought as he drew a throwing knife, while it was just steel and wouldn't pose much of a threat to the Vampire it would still serve as a useful distraction.

The Katakan eyed Vance cautiously not making a move as if it were sizing up Vance as they both circled each other waiting to see who would make the first mistake. Seizing his chance Vance quickly threw his knife at the Katakan as he charged the beast.

Meanwhile the battle for the city of Vale was nearly over, after the arrival of reinforcements from the Atlesian army alongside Beacon the Grimm were quickly outmatched despite the fierce resistance they had put up. The Breach was not yet secured as Vance still fought the Vampire and at the behest of Teams RWBY and JNPR no one interfered as to not get in the way of the young Witcher.

"What's the situation with Professor Vance?" Glynda asked as she made her way over to Team RWBY and JNPR alongside Professors Oobleck and Port.

"Vance came here with Team JNPR and helped us fend off the Grimm, while doing so he fought his way over to the Breach and threw some bombs in which we believe brought the beast out. He told us to back off and not to interfere with this fight." Weiss answered dutifully, reflecting her status as the heir to the Schnee Dust Company.

"What is that dreadful beast he's fighting?" Port asked, never seeing anything so monstrous in his career as a so called 'Legendary Huntsman'.

"Here!" Jaune interrupted as he found the page on the Katakan in the bestiary guide he had received in Vance's course. "Its called an Katakan and is a vampire which is strong and swift, alongside that it has an incredible regeneration factor alongside the ability to become invisible…"

"What else does it say?" Professor Oobleck asked.

"It… it says that it can shatter even the best armours and that even the best Witchers will have a hard time surviving an encounter. But… it says here that it's weak to Igni which is fire." Jaune finished.

"This Katakan or whatever looks ancient, so shouldn't Vance have an edge? Besides we've seen him use fire before." Nora asked.

"No Vance said their like Grimm in that the older they are the smarter and stronger they are. Vance is risking his life to kill that thing." Jaune finished.

"What can we do for him?" Ren asked.

"We can do what he said and keep the remaining Grimm away from him. Chances are that of we try and help him we'll get in the way." Jaune said.

"How do you know all this?" Glynda questioned.

Jaune rubbed his head sheepishly "Professor Vance said I have a knack for knowing this kind of information, in fact his course is my best course."

"I see," Glynda replied making a mental not to bring this up with Ozpin. "In anycase Team RWBY and JNPR provide any assistance you can to your professor, everyone else will help secure the area." Glynda finished.

After releasing his knife and charging the ancient Vampire the Katakan swiveled and moved to the side as if it saw through Vance's distraction and raised it's claws to shield itself from Vance's blow. While the silver blade had made contact with the claws it seemed that they were evenly matched. So in a desperate act the Katakan removed one hand from the blade and using its free hand tried to strike the young Witcher who was now scrambling backwards and taking care to not lose his footing whilst attempting to dodge each blow though Vance was unsuccessful in his endeavor as he began bleeding from several different cuts each light yet they all took their toll on the young Witcher. Vance was steeping lithely over rock, corpse and debris, his eyes never leaving his foe. Though the Vampire spawn was quicker and more ferocious and was unrelenting in it's blows which pushed the fight to the edge of the breach.

Seeing these cuts make their marks had made Vance's students meeting his match got to the point that Team RWBY came to his aid while leaving behind Team JNPR to cover them and Vance. Team RWBY made their coordinated debut as several shoots of Crescent Rose were fired around the beast's ear as to disrupt it's hearing while Yang fired several rounds of Ember Celica at the foot of the vampire to force it to back up. Simultaneously Blake using her semblance created a clone behind the Katakan which was enhanced with fire dust as she cleared the area.

Seeing what his students were up to Vance quickly stepped back as Blake's fiery clone exploded violently behind the Katakan which couldn't get away in time due to it's hearing damaged and movements being restricted. As the explosion finished the smoke cleared Weiss finished off her team's attack by hurling a line of fire in the direction of the Katakan in hopes of finishing the beast off.

Satisfied with their handiwork Team RWBY quickly made their way over to an injured Vance who was standing if only due to the support of his sword. "Vance!" they called out in concern as they circled their teacher.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"Where's the corpse?" Vance asked.

"The corpse? What about it? No way anything could survive that." Yang replied.

"Did you see the corpse?"

"No, we all just rushed over here and assumed it was dead." Blake replied.

"Stay close to me." Vance warned as he drew a silver knife he had hidden in his pant leg.

"You don't think it could still be alive. Do you?" Weiss asked as she checked Vance's injuries.

"Just stay quiet and watch where you supposedly blew it up. Tell me if you see it, dead or alive." Vance said as he began to scan his surroundings look and listening for any kind of disturbance.

It happened in an instant Vance reacted to the slightest change in a presence, Vance quickly spun around Weiss then pushed her away. As he did grunted in pain as he felt himself being impaled in several different places, though he was impaled Vance still reacted as he quickly buried his knife into the neck of his attacker who upon receiving such a wound screeched in utter fury.

Before Team RWBY could react Vance hauled gripped the arms of the Katakan alongside his knife which still laid buried in the beast over to the edge of the Breach. As he struggled over to the edge with the flailing Katakan both of them still connected he tossed himself and the Vampire into the Breach before anyone would last thing Vance hearing was his name being cried out as he began rapidly descending into the darkness of the Breach.


	14. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 13

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Breach**

It was cold in the Breach, as Vance slipped in and out of consciousness and all the while losing blood. He'd been left for dead, that much he could determine seeing as he was still down in the pitch black hellhole. Though that to the young Witcher that wasn't the worst part, no, the worst part was being defenseless and forced to listen to screams which echoed throughout the breach. A scream Vance knew all too well due to his line of work, the screams of someone being torn asunder. If the screams weren't bad enough he had to deal with the smell which accompanied it, the stench of rotting flesh and the smell of those who shit themselves as they died.

Whilst being in this half-conscious state Vance had managed to identify that he was bleeding out due to several gaping holes in his chest, in addition to that he knew he had broken several bones. Despite these hindrances he managed to drain his vial of White Raffords Decoction, in spite of the associated risks. He knew the that classic Witcher training recommends that he drink the Swallow potion alongside it due to its high toxicity which could possibly be fatal in his weakened state. Still, it gave him two options, if he died from the toxicity then so be it, then at least he wouldn't join the screams of the others, though if he did make it even better he'd have a chance to live on.

The potion began it'd work immediately, numbing the pain and speeding up his regeneration. A painful process, having your body forcibly closing gaping chest wounds and fixing broken bones, even with the numbing process, Vance thought as he drifted into unconsciousness once more. It was time to see if his gamble would pay off.

 **Beacon**

In the aftermath of the battle of the breach, Team RWBY could be seen making breakneck speed into Beacon tower as they raced up to Ozpin's office. The battle was finished and the last few Grimm being put down, for the time being the city of Vale was safe. As Team RWBY broke into Ozpin's office they began their plea "Pr-professor Ozpin!" Ruby exclaimed as she struggled to gain her breath.

"What is it Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"V-vance, he's in the Breach!" she finished.

He closed his eyes for a moment before responding, "Team RWBY, I regret to inform you that the Breach has already been sealed. We deemed it to dangerous to remain open any longer."

The room was silent as realization that Vance was trapped dawned upon Team RWBY. The silence was then broken as Team RWBY began clamoring about being sent down via the Mountain Glenn entrance.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible. It's too dangerous of a mission, besides we don't even know if Vance is alive or not. Even if he is do you know where to find him?" Ozpin asked.

"So we're just supposed to wait? And hope that he stumbles across an exit?" Yang asked bitterly, "He saved us, he pushed us out of the way and saved us from this monster! He was impaled by it several times and dragged it down into the Breach with him, and you're saying that we should just leave this all to chance?"

"No. Not to chance, but to himself. If what your reports say are true and he can teleport then he should be fine, no?" Ozpin pointed out.

"He's never really explained it, besides we've only seen it in use twice. I don't even know how it would work. For all we know he needs to physically see his destination." Blake shot back.

"We're not asking that you send a search party for him, we're volunteering." Weiss added.

"I'm sorry girls, but as I said before it's too dangerous, besides while he may be powerful he's still only one man. All we can do is wait here and pray for his return." Ozpin finished somberly.

 **The Breach**

As Vance came through again and began to sit up, body still numb and messing with his movement which we're awkward and sluggish. As his eyes began to adjust to the lack of light he took in his surroundings, he noticed the Katakan sprawled over his legs, dead with his knife still buried in it's jugular. As he retrieved his knife the corpse off and crawled over to the wall to help himself up as he began to lean against the wall. At a second glance Vance was able to identify that beneath Vale were unused railway passages, evident by the tracks and the train carts.

"I guess there no rescue team for me." Vance mumbled as he began moving along the wall towards an train cart up by the head of the train as he heard a faint scratching sound coming from it. As he approached it he read "Serial number 0905… I'll keep that in mind when I get out of here." Vance said to himself as he struggled to pull open the cart.

As the cart was wrought open he was greeted by the stench of rotting flesh alongside being met with several flies as he waved them both away from him. As he looked in he saw that the cart was littered with limbs and corpses which lay strewn across the cart. In the corner laid several cages, all broken and their contents long gone.

Vance heaved himself onto the cart as began looking for any kind of clues about the contents of the cage and the identity of the corpses. "What do we have here?" Vance asked himself as he filtered through the bloody mess lining the cart and picked up a blood soaked tail, pinned to a shred of clothing.

"So the Scoia'tael were apart of this. You poor bastards… You would've been better off staying with me." Vance muttered to himself as he continued to look through the mess of appendages. After some more searching he noticed a head, not just any head but the bony white head of a Grimm, evident through their signature red markings, though thoroughly mangled to be beyond identification.

As he moved to the back of the cart he found a crate which was smashed inwards, with a bloodied and blackened still holding on as if the owner's life depended on it. "What could have been so important that you were willing to die for it?" Vance asked himself as he began to rip open the rest of the crate and examined its contents. "Incense… You were willing to die for incense? Interesting." Vance said as he grabbed a handful and stored them away in his pockets.

"Alright so… the White Fang was transporting something. Something living which they had caged. I can assume that they were scared of whatever they had caged and for good reason. Given the size of the cage it's likely that these beasts were quadruped. Judging by the amount of cages in this cart I'd say they worked together or lived in packs. The corpses while strewn across the cart show signs of… being torn and ripped off. Despite that, the bodies show no real signs of intensive feeding, only signs of bites to subdue their prey. These bodies are likely being left to decompose before being consumed. All in all these beasts aren't picky eaters and will apparently kill Grimm…" Vance summarized.

"From what I understand Grimm don't kill other Grimm… so their out of the question. The Katakan? No… They cages are too small, and they live alone…" Vance began as he attempted to solve the mystery and be better prepared. "Perhaps another cart will yield more information…" Vance said as he began to walk over to the next cart. "Wait, Ghouls!" Vance exclaimed as he found the mysterious perpetrator. "Yes! That makes sense… They live in packs, they shred and tear apart their victims and they prefer to eat rotting flesh. The Scoia'tael those fools they should know better than to try and control monsters. How'd they even capture them alive first?" Vance thought.

"Of course! It really is the Scoia'tael." Vance thought as he recalled some old training he had received whilst working with the Scoia'tael. It was a simple trick really. It was often used by the Scoia'tael to hide equipment and supplies for their comrades. The whole idea was for them too find a lightly infested monster cave and rendering the monsters helpless by drugging them. By doing so they could safely cache their goods and have it protected by the monsters.

It was a genius plan though not without risks, seeing as if they had a drug that could subdue an Arachas then it'd likely be lethal to themselves. Which is likely why Iorveth for example would drug Nekkers and use them as bait for the larger monsters.

As Vance made his way to the next cart noticed something out of place, a small gold ring. "The Katakan's?" Vance guessed as he picked up the trinket, carefully examining it. The ring itself was rather plain and held little to no value or significance. Katakan's just happened to like collecting trinkets like that. If this trinket laid here perhaps the Katakan lived in this cave system and it's appearance in Vale was a coincidence. At least Vance hoped it was a coincidence, he really didn't need to fight an army of Vampires. Even Vance doubted that even Geralt could subdue an army of Vampires and Geralt even managed to beat the leaders of the Wild Hunt singlehandedly.

As Vance prepared to depart he heard footsteps in the distance alongside a source of light, both coming closer. "White Fang maybe? Or Scoia'tael perhaps." Vance mused to himself as he hid under the train, reopening his chest wounds in the process. After hiding himself and muttering several curses he began to erase his presence and began meditating, if only to ease his heart rate and keep him hidden from the encroaching enemy.

The footsteps came to a halt, as they searched the corpses of the fallen. They silently checked the corpses, looking for a sign of life among their fallen comrades. "The mission was a failure it seems." A voice started, breaking the silence.

"It was simply a trial. A minor setback, this hasn't weakened your resolve I hope." A second replied.

From underneath the train Vance snuck a look at the two talking, they were clearly the head of the operation. The first voice came from an elf, clearly one of the Scoia'tael evident of the squirrel tail, sewn to his clothes. The other a Faunus with red hair and sporting a pair of horns alongside his Grimm mask , perhaps he was a bull Faunus.

"Of course not, it was a necessary sacrifice. The plan was simply premature." The elf replied.

"Hmm…so it was. Has this attack been traced back to us yet? " The redhead asked.

"It wouldn't matter if it was, they wouldn't put their image at risk by saying the White Fang has weaponized Grimm. Besides none of our men made it to the surface and no search parties have been sent down here."

"I see. Have you cleared all evidence of our involvement?" The Faunus asked.

"We set loose some Ghouls, those blighted corpse eaters will do a better job than us."

"And the weapon?"

"That old vampire? Dead. It seemed it was killed and fell into the breach. Whoever killed it was lucky, but judging from the blood on it's claws they weren't lucky enough. They probably bled out before they could get help." The elf said.

"If you've set the corpse eaters out then let's cut our loses and go."

"As you wish." The elf said as they began walking back from where they came. As Vance heard the footsteps trail away he decided he had enough information and that it was time to go. Using the elder blood coursing through his veins he teleported before slipping into unconsciousness.

 **Beacon**

Team RWBY reached the dorm defeated, their bid to find Vance rejected in favour of waiting it out and relying on Vance to save himself. As they neared their room they saw Team JNPR, just as glum at their current state of usefulness, walking over to Team RWBY . As they got together they began to file into Team RWBY's dorm.

"The plans a no go…" Jaune said depressingly.

"We could go anyways." Ruby blurted out, to see everyone's eyes staring at her, as if encouraging her to go on. " I mean… Professor Ozpin just said that he wouldn't make it a mission. So what if we…"

"Break protocol? I'm flattered you kids would try something like that for me. But first I think I need some medical attention." Vance interrupted as he opened the dorm room and slumped down, slowly losing more blood. "Also tell the doctors I'm O-Negative." He managed before passing out.


	15. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 14

_***Both the Witcher and RWBY Universes are not mine and belong to Andrzej Sapkowski and Rooster Teeth Respectively.**_

 _ ***Please leave feedback!**_ **I'd love to improve the story in the future!**

 **Chapter 14**

The bar was dark, and depressing; it's cheap excuse for lighting cutting in and out alongside the slight buzzing of light bulbs. Clearly it had seen better days in the past, the paint was peeling off the walls and several gaping holes were in clear view, giving the impression that the walls may come in and collapse at any given moment. The floorboards squeaking under the weight of it's patrons, alerting everyone to the new presence, a woman; with hair as dark as charcoal flowing around her every step, her dress was a crimson red completed with an orange glow along the arms and neck, its colour reminiscent of cinders of a fire.

All eyes were on her, all hidden behind their masks; all reminiscent of the creatures of Grimm. Each member carefully eyeing the human, the outsider and their supposed ally: Cinder Falls. She was a prideful woman and disliked the gazes all trained at her, so she simply shot back at them; glaring back at the Faunus with her cold, amber eyes. At that they each averted their gaze, all suddenly finding their drinks more interesting.

As the patrons of the bar all averted their gaze, Cinder turned and spotted her target sitting in a booth hidden away in the corner of the bar. A man with dark red hair accompanied by a set of horns, strewn beside him a Katana and his black gloves. The wielder of said sword was no other than Adam Taurus of the White Fang. He sat comfortably at his side the lieutenant keeping a vigilant eye out for possible threats. The lieutenant was a big man, on his back a giant blade, which was a cross between a greatsword and a chainsaw. He kept his cool, his eyes never leaving Cinder, as if he was scanning her for any attempt of an attack. Adam making no indication that he saw or was even aware of Cinder's presence and kept drinking.

She let out a small smirk and made her way forward, the floorboards groaned as she walked across. As she reached her destination she stood and looked down at him, as an uncomfortable silence took hold of the room; everyone's gaze set on the trio. Yet his gaze remained averted in an uncaring manner even as he waved the rest of the White Fang out of the establishment, leaving only the three behind.

"State your…" The lieutenant began, only for Adam to raise his hand. Signaling that he would deal with the visitor.

"What do you want? I've already assured you of our continued cooperation." Adam stated boredly, the smell of alcohol having begun to lace his breath.

"We have a situation." Cinder replied.

"Do we?" He responded dryly as he took a sip from his drink.

"It appears that luck is on our side. The so called 'Witcher' has apparently been hospitalized, in a comatose actually. Judging from all reports and my personal interaction with him, he'll likely continue to be a thorn in our side. Take this chance to remove him from the game. Permanently." She ordered.

"Do you care how it's done?" Adam asked.

"No. As long as he dies." Cinder replied darkly as she made her exit.

"Lieutenant… send out a call to our Scoia'tael friends. Tell them they have two days to get it done." Adam ordered nonchalantly.

"It will be done." The lieutenant replied dutifully as he got up to relay the message.

"Actually…" Adam called out, "Tell them to release some monsters." Adam added, to which the lieutenant simply nodded his understanding.

 ***In the off chance that someone may be reading this story, my apologies for the lack of updates and the length of this chapter. Life has been quite busy and I've been outlining another story a two, with more structure and detail as opposed to attempting to wing it like I did for The Witcher of Remnant.**


	16. The Witcher of Remnant Chapter 15

Chapter 15

City of Vale

It was dark out as Team RWBY aimlessly wandered downtown Vale after bringing Vance down to the hospital. The last time they had saw him he was rushed into the Intensive Care Unit. They had been informed that Vance had suffered from a few broken ribs, alongside having several gaping holes through his chest and severe blood loss. He'd nearly died after having his liver pierced and mangled, not to mention his right kidney and intestines.

The doctors said it was a miracle he was still alive at this point and that any normal person would have been dead long ago. Although it should be noted that his body was flooded with a number of unknown toxins, likely from one of his Witcher potions. While that potion may be attributed with saving his life it may have been in vain as his liver was now in disrepair. Without his liver to help metabolize and neutralize these toxins he might not make it past the night. Even if Vance manages to pull through he would sport several new abdominal scars after his altercation with the Katakan.

In the aftermath of the "Breach" the city and her people were saved, alongside the fact that the criminal Roman Torchwick was apprehended and now under the custody of Atlas military. Yet Team RWBY could not help but to feel guilty, as despite these victories, their inexperience and carelessness had may have gotten Vance killed.

These thoughts of despair however were soon interrupted by a rhythmic buzzing coming from Ruby's pocket.

"Hello?" Ruby said as she answered her scroll.

"Hello Miss Rose. Would you happen to be by the facility Vance is staying at by any chance?" Ozpin asked.

"Mhh, only a few blocks away. Why Professor? Did something happen?" Ruby asked her voice laced with concern, as the thought of Vance's condition flooded her mind.

"The facility hasn't been contacting me or answering my calls. I'm currently unsure of Vance's status, let alone the status of the hospital. I'd like for you to check out the hospital if it isn't too much trouble, you're the closest team there."

"Right, on it!" Ruby said as she signaled for her team to follow her and began a sprint to the hospital.

"Ruby, what's the hurry?" Blake asked as she kept up with her team.

"We have to check on Vance." Ruby said quickly.

"Why did something happen?" Yang asked.

"Professor Ozpin said the hospital isn't answering his calls and that something might be wrong." Ruby replied.

"Isn't he being a little paranoid? I mean the White Fang just failed an attack today. Surely they wouldn't risk another, right?" Weiss asked, only to be met with silence as everyone quickly shot a worried glance towards the hospital and sped up the pace further.

Team RWBY stood outside the hospital entrance. The main building was made of concrete and stood several stories above the ground. Yet the complex where Vance was held was located underground, one of the few building that survived the last war. In its prime it treated thousands during the war, now it was lucky to see a handful of injured huntsmen coming from off the record missions. Of course under Ozpin's jurisdiction it was used for research purposes, although few knew of its existence let alone continued usage and even fewer knew of the research done.

Team RWBy walked around to the back of the building where a door lead inside to where medical supplies were stored. From their Ozpin told them that they would find a room with a sign saying 'management'. After finding and entering the room they noticed that the reception area was deserted. The lights and electronics still on, and a half eaten bagel laid on the desk, as if the receptionist got up left during the middle of their shift.

"Everything's in order. No signs of a struggle." Blake announced as she rummaged through the receptionist desk. "The bagels cold through. The receptionist hasn't been here for a while."

"This pace has cameras. We could check for security footage." Yang suggested.

Team RWBY gathered around the monitor as they began to filter through the footage, until they noticed a change an hour ago. Two cargo trucks pulled up in front of the hospital, from the back of the trucks came people. They wore matted green coats, hoods covering their faces, yet they all tied tails to their coats. The hooded ones began to unload crates of various sizes from the truck. As they began to unload the crates the receptionist got onto the phone making a call, before boarding the elevator and going into the actual facilities. A few minutes later the crates were loaded into the elevators and brought down. As soon as all the crates were brought down the truck's left, and those who delivered the crates still below.

"What was that about?" Yang asked as she pressed the button signaling the elevator to open. As the doors opened Team RWBY entered and began their descent.

"I don't know. They weren't White Fang, were they?" Ruby asked, looking over to Blake.

"No. Those weren't the right colours, besides they didn't have the masks. I've never seen a group like that. Besides what was with those tails they wore?"

"They were Squirrels." Weiss replied as the rest of Team RWBY gave her a confused look.

"Squirrels? Like the medium sized rodents?" Ruby asked innocently.

Weiss furrowed her brows and shot a glare, "Of course not, you dolt! Squirrels as in the Scoia'tael, Vance talks about ."

"Since when has Vance ever talk about squirrels?" Yang asked in confusion.

"He hasn't." Blake replied.

"Haven't any of you taken him up on his one on one lessons about his world?" Weiss asked.

"No." The rest of her team replied in synch.

"Ugh, you're all hopeless." Weiss muttered in frustration.

"So… Weiss, you and Vance. One on one sessions, together, alone." Yang started playfully.

"What are you getting at?" Weiss asked, impatiently.

"Who's making the first move?" Yang teased, sporting a grin.

"Nothing is happening between us." Weiss sputtered out indignantly.

"You just assumed that Yang was referring to a relationship though.." Blake pointed out, only for Yang to sport a playful grin and Ruby to desperately hide her laughter.

"Ugh, you're all so childish. This is serious." Weiss complained.

"We were as well." Yang shot back.

"Um…anyways Weiss, what were these squirrels you were talking about?" Ruby awkwardly interjected.

Weiss began to compose herself, "Ahem, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she said shooting a glare at Yang, "The Scoia'tael, are Vance's equivalent of the White Fang if not more ruthless and bloodthirsty. If they're here then after Vance." Weiss finished.

"How'd they know that Vance was here? Or even alive for that matter?" Blake asked.

Weiss looked at Blake and frowned "I don't know. Vance never gave off the impression that he was worried about being watched… but it could have been a facade."

"Doesn't matter now I guess." Blake as the elevator stopped with a jerk, indicating they had reached their destination. As the doors opened they let in a torrent of water, almosting toppling the huntresses until the water leveled out at their knees.

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby asked.

"Just a bit wet…" Blake replied.

"Ah well… _water_ you gonna do about it? Eh?" Yang joked.

"Hahaha that was the best _dammed_ water pun I've ever heard." Blake replied.

"Well _c_ onsidering our _current_ situation it was pretty good."

"Not the time. We've got things to do without your awful puns. Weiss groaned as she walked into the hallway by herself.

"Aw come on Weiss, don't be so _shallow_." Ruby interjected while stifling laughter, before running after her partner.

The hallway was dimly lit, it's lights flickering and it's halls flooded. A few feet ahead of the elevator laid several of the crates unloaded by the Scoia'tael each laid open. As Team RWBY approached the crates Blake covered her nose in repulsion.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"It smells like rotting flesh…" Blake said before taking another whiff, "and blend of mushrooms and herbs, the kind that make you sleepy." she finished before covering her nose.

As Weiss walked over to the crates she peered in, quickly examining each one and covering her nose. Upon examination it became that the crates served similar purposes; transportation. Some smelled of rotting flesh and were scratched up inside. Yet none of them contained living specimens. "Well? What did you make of it?" Ruby asked.

"Whatever was in here is long gone and was alive..." Weiss started.

"What about the rotting smell?" Yang interrupted.

"I-I don't know how to explain that. But if you're going through the trouble of transporting something and drugging it like Blake said then why would it be dead? Besides not all the crates are the same, some had open cocoons."

"Hmm. Let's just keep moving, whatever it was it isn't here now. Our job is just to find Vance." Ruby ordered, as her team began to move further down the hall, peering into each room they passed.

"Look up their!" Ruby whispered as she pointed ahead to several figures in the distance. "There's people up ahead, it looks like the one against the wall is injured."

"Are they hostile? They could be Scoia'tael or White Fang for all we know." Weiss said.

"Or they could be the doctors and need our help." Blake countered.

"Hostile or not it doesn't matter. They might know where Vance is or whats going on." Ruby said as she signalled her team to slowly move ahead.

As they the figures came into focus, with greater detail. Slumped against the wall laid a man in a lab coat, one of the doctors no doubt, yet he appeared almost bisected his innards slipping out as three humanoid figures crouched down beside him. They resembled a drowned corpse, with skin a sickly pale blue in colour. Their bodies wrinkled and from their pores leaked a foul sludge, bearing the acrid stench of rot.

 _Drowners? What have I gotten us into?_ Ruby asked herself as she drew her scythe and rushed forward leaving a trail of rose petals behind. As she took off the Drowners had noticed the disturbance, as they stood up and saw the rest of Team RWBY. As they began to rush over to the new found disturbance a gust of wind rushed passed them followed by the the fall of rose petals. The step after that they had toppled over, finding themselves cleaved in half.

"Ruby! What the hell was that? Why'd you just rush in by yourself?" Yang chided.

"I had to take out the threat as fast as possible. It's like Vance says, we don't know what we're up against. Besides we can't waste time right now, we don't even know the situation." Ruby said as she knelt down by the fallen doctor, checking for a pulse.

"Still you put yourself in unnecessary danger. How do you think Vance would be if he learned you injured yourself to go out and find him?" Weiss added.

"Ruby's right you know. Despite how stupid that was she has a point. We shouldn't linger here, we don't know these monsters like we do the Grimm ." Blake said as she continued down the hall.

As Team RWBY reached the last stretch of halls they saw bodies, across the floor evident of some great battle. As they slowly made their way down they noticed that off the bodies were blackened and charred, evident that their killer had burned them horrifically. The normally white walls were now painted black and red as they were splattered with soot and blood. The water had turned a murky and dark brown as the blood soot mixed with it. Claw marks lined the walls and in a few places the walls were pushed in by a corpse. As if they were hit with such a force that they became embedded in the wall. Closer to the final door several bloated creatures laid dismembered, looking as if they may have been blown up from the inside.

The stench given off was horrific, it was as if a plague had hit and bodies were left to rot or burn in the streets. Had the four huntresses had something to eat they would have thrown up the contents of their stomach. Instead they coughed and dry heaved as they struggled to reach the last room.

"The monsters of remnant. Slaughtered." Weiss said grimly.

"What could have done this?" Blake asked as she looked at the surrounding destruction and waded through the liquid filth.

"Whoever it was they've probably already found Vance. It looks like they fought pretty hard to get here. Stay on guard anyone who's capable of this is a force to be reckoned with." Ruby said as her team drew their weapons and prepared for what was to come."Yang break down the door." She ordered.

In a swift motion Yang had kicked the door in and team RWBY rushed into the room. "Ladies. What kept you?." A familiar gravelly voice asked.


	17. The Witcher Of Remnant Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Skellige Isles**

"How much longer do you need?" A gravelly voice asked, his voice echoing in the cave around him.

"Not long. Although this whole process would have been faster had you and Cirilla not trashed by laboratory." Avallac'h replied sharply.

"Hey, I've already apologized for that." Geralt shot back. "Besides, you did have it coming…" The Witcher finished emptily.

"Hmm. You know this trip will take us longer than when we went to Tir na Lia. And by my calculations we only have a short window to get to him." Avallac'h warned.

"I know. But if you're sure that your calculations are correct then I'll take the chance." Geralt replied.

"Besides I've checked over your work. This anomaly, that you claim could be Vance, has occurred several times in the past year. However there is no pattern, so perhaps he could have some sort of mastery over it. But that still doesn't explain how he would have got the powers… only the women in his family are known for their magical abilities…" A raven haired sorceress mused.

"I have no idea where this will take us." Avallac'h declared. "The records of these portals have long since faded… but with Cirilla's help I was able to find a rough idea... Although  
I cannot guarantee we shall get to Vance alive, yet alone find him."

"No Witcher's ever died in their bed." Geralt replied grimly.

"No, but you aim to be the first." Yennefer said, completing her lovers own quote. "And I do intend to hold you to that." She finished, her voice laced with conviction.

"And I intend to keep my word." Geralt promised. "So Avallac'h how do we get back when we find Vance?" Geralt asked.

"I taught Cirilla how to how to use the elder blood, in a few months. I'm sure I could do the same with Vance if not faster, provided he is the source of these anomalies. After which we'll use him to bring us back." Avallac'h declared. "Ready to go whenever you are Geralt."

"I'm ready, Yen open a portal." Geralt asked, as a swirl of orange and black danced in front of them, Avallac'h walked in first. "Yen, I love you."

"And I you, now go Vance is waiting." Yennefer smiled Geralt stopped in front of the portal, letting out a sigh, "I hate portals." He muttered to himself as he walked in, being whisked away to worlds far and long forgotten.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating the story, life has just been super hectic for the last while and will continue to be. While I will be continuing to upload,this story may not receive new chapter, as I' currently revising some of the old chapters and have also been working on some other fanfictions. My apologies for any inconvenience,.


End file.
